A New Life
by Theatre Phoenix
Summary: Rebecca had an unusual job that required some special abilities. Now her job has sent her to Paris, France to investigate. Rebecca's life is never the same when she comes face to face with The Phantom. AT THE MOMENT :: DISCONTINUED
1. The Call In To Work

Rebecca was ready for her holiday. She had been working three months straight, and now this was her time to relax. She was upstairs in her room packing and then her phone rang.

"Please just let it be a telemarketer. Please don't let it be Jake!" She picked up the phone.

"Rebecca, You have no idea how sorry I am. But you have to know I had no other choice." It was Jake. "I really need you to come in. I have this really important assignment for you." Jake sounded a bit worried and Rebecca knew that it was not in Jake's nature to be worried.

"Alright Jake, I'll come in. But I better get double the vacation." She hung up the phone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In the car Rebecca began think how she got involved with her present job. It was not like any other job, but a job that required some special abilities. Her job did not involve the government; it was not like the CIA. Her job is so secret that not even the greatest spy on Earth could figure out what they were doing. _It's hard to believe that I am able to work with people from all over the world, but the world can't work with itself. I guess that what makes the world go round_. She pulled up slowly to the public library and parked. _Jake better have a good reason for calling me in,_ She thought as got out of the car and walked to the door _If not, I'll do something... not so nice._ Rebecca smiled.

Mr. Harman was deep in thought. Rebecca was his best agent. He knew she could do the job, but this was not like anything he was use to. "Who would have thought that a time disturbance would happen in Paris? You would think it would happen someplace remote." He looked at the reports he got from Paris on his desk. "Well, maybe its time I should put Rebecca to a real test." He said to himself.

"Good, your finally here!" cried Jake running to Rebecca.

"Shhh! This is a library." Replied Rebecca. "I hope you realize that this is going to cast you big time. I am in a great need of rest." They walked to the employee's elevator.

"Yes, yes I know we've been over-working you. But you are the best agent we have." Jake pushed the down button and they waited. Jake is a very sweet person. Rebecca never heard him swear when he was mad, or lose his temper. Unlike Mr. Harman. Mr. Harman was an elderly man who was very stern and Rebecca did not think he had a sense of humor. Rebecca looked at Jake. He had lost some of his color in his face, and he not only did he appear worried but nervous as well.

"Jake can you please tell what my assignment is so I can don't feel like a long tale cat in a room full of rocking chairs!" Jake looked at her straight in the eye.

"I think I should let Mr. Harman tell you." The elevator doors opened and they walked in.

Author's Note:  
Please do not be fooled by the shortness of this chapter, it gets better as the story goes on. Thank you.


	2. The Beginning

"You're late!" barked Mr. Harman.

"You know, for a secret entrance elevator, it is extremely slow." Remarked Rebecca in a sarcastic way. Mr. Harman's eye just narrowed a bit at Rebecca as she sat down at the conference table. Jake followed her example and sat right next to her. Mr. Harman waited until they were settled in before he sat down opposite of them.

"Rebecca, do you know why I called you in today?" asked Mr. Harman.

"So you could torture me a little bit more before I go on vacation?" Rebecca was being silly but Mr. Harman did not take the joke very well. _I knew he didn't have a sense of humor._

"Rebecca, I've always enjoyed your sarcasm, but this is not the time." Mr. Harman spoke very grimly, something that he has never done before. "I have asked you to come in because you are the only one, who I know personally, is able to do this. You will need all of your resource for this assignment." He looked her straight in the eye waiting for an answer.

_He's worried. Jake is scared. What's going on? I never felt them with feelings that negative before._ Rebecca did not know what to say. The room was tense, and quiet as thought a loved one had died and you just found out. Jake was biting his nails trying to avoid Rebecca's eyes. He was filled in earlier about her new assignment. It was not the simple go there and fix it mission. No. It was more than of a go there and you might not come back kind of thing. Jake tried to reassure him self about it. _Rebecca can do this. She's the best agent we have. There's nothing to be worried about.... Then why am I so scared for her?_ Mr. Harman was equally as worried. _Is Rebecca ready for this mission?_

"OK, guys will you stop being so worried." Rebecca could not stand the tenseness in the room. "You do remember that I am able to sense what you two are feeling, right. And it's giving me a headache. Just please explain what my assignment is. You're treating it as though you were planning my funeral." Rebecca stared at Mr. Harman and than to Jake.

"That's just it," said Mr. Harman.

"What?" Rebecca was now completely lost and confused. "You lost me there." Mr. Harman gave a long, heavy sigh before he spoke.

"In Paris, France there has formed a most usual time disturbance. This time disturbance comes and goes, but when it is there it is extremely dangerous." The only sound in the room was Mr. Harman's voice. "A few weeks ago went sent a tracker in, and since then we have been slowly receiving information. It's not much but it's something." He handed her a folder; on the front it said – PARIS FRANCE OPERA HOUSE.

"Paris, uh? You think that a time disturbance would happen someplace remote." Commented Rebecca as she began to read the contents of the folder.

"We know. That's one of the reasons why it makes the disturbance dangerous and unusual. We don't want any innocent people to get by this." Said Jake as he got up to get another, thicker folder. "The information we have is simple. The disturbance goes back around one or two centuries, and it remains in the same place – under the Opera House. Jane even said that she got some bad vibes from the disturbance when she went to investigate."

"Wait a moment, if Jane went there to investigate then why are sending me?" asked Rebecca, "I mean, why two agents on this one?"

"Jane couldn't close it. We believe you can." Said Mr. Harman.

"OK. So, how is Jane anyway? I haven't seen her for awhile." Rebecca's eyes brighten at the name of her dear friend.

"Oh, She fine –" began Jake.

"Can we get back to the business at hand!" barked Mr. Harman.

"Yes Mr. Harman." Replied Rebecca and Jake like school children.

There was a moment of silence. Jake glanced at Mr. Harman who nodded.

"Rebecca, your assignment is to go to Paris and close the disturbance. There is a great chance that you might not come back." Mr. Harman spoke as though he was getting something off of his chest. The color in Rebecca's face drained a little.

"That bad, uh? I guess I should leave as soon as possible. What's my cover?" Jake gave her the folder he was holding.

"You're a writer doing research for your book about different theatres all over Europe. Here are the usual paper work - ID's, passport, that sort of thing. Mr. Harman got up from his chair.

"Jane has some new equipment for you mission. A few I think you'll enjoy." He opened the door for Rebecca.

Rebecca went to the door, but before she left she turned to Jake and said, "Jake, if I don't come back I want you to know one thing."

"What is it?" The remark left Jake a bit off guard.

Rebecca gave a small smile and said, "You can't have any of my CDs." She quickly left the room, while Mr. Harman and Jake chuckled.


	3. Jane

Rebecca was walking down a hallway and a girl popped her head out of a doorway.

"Hey! Rebecca, over here you silly girl." Cried the girl.

"Jane! Girl how are ya doing?" replied Rebecca as she hurried to her friend.

"Oh, I'm good. Come on, I have some new gadgets for you to use on your assignment." Jane walked to the room; the door was marked LAB. Rebecca looked over her friend. Jane was of Asian decent. Her short black hair had streaks of hot pink, blue, blonde, and green highlights. She wore stylish 1950's looking glasses that were black with pink spots. Jane was a fun girl to be with.

"Come one, come all to the showing of neat stuff." Jane began to take out three different size boxes, "Drum roll please." Rebecca obliged to the request and watched Jane as she began to open the first box.

"I present to you, translators."

"Ah, Jane I think someone beat ya to it." Rebecca gave a look that said _Come on!_

"Yes, I know. But I improved it!" Jane opened the box. Inside there were different types of contacts and glasses. "Here before you are translator eyes. You were these and anything you read is translated into your native language."

"Nice." Said Rebecca.

"That's not all," Jane went to the box next to the first one and opened it. "Before you are the audio translators. And they come in assorted colors." Jane held two up by her ears. The audio translators looked like earrings and there was a verity of all sorts of earrings.

"Cute" Rebecca looked at the two translators.

"The combination of the two allow the wearer to speak any language while to them it sounds like they are speaking their native language." Jane went over to the third and final box.

"Jane I'm impressed. Anything else new?"

"Yes there is." Jane opened the third box and took out a briefcase. She set it on the table and turned it towards Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Jane than at the briefcase. She opened the case and was amazed at what she saw.

"May I present the lab in a bag. A portable lab for those scientist on the go. And if you are going to ask how I got all of this stuff in there, please don't. It's a secret." She put her finger to her mouth as if to say hush. Rebecca laughed at her friend and looked down at the briefcase. Everything that Rebecca would use to analyze or test was in that bag.

"Oh, this is my favorite part." Jane took out her palm pilot and attached it to the lab-bag. "The palm pilot becomes the computer for the Lab-bag. I can also modify your palm pilot to analyze different kinds of things. It's all explained in here." Jane handed Rebecca a thin booklet that had instructions for the Lab-Bag.

"You'll also get the usual equipment."

"Thanks Jane." Rebecca put the booklet in to her jacket pocket as she gave an overwhelming sigh of exhaustion. "You can just send this stuff to my house." Jane started closing some of the boxes.

"How often are you getting those headaches?" asked Rebecca.

"Well lets see," began Jane "About twice a week now." She sat on the table and continued to talk. "You know, the headaches aren't the worst part. It's what happens after them. I can handle begin a genius but not this." Rebecca sat next to Jane on the table and put her arm around her friend.

"Well all I can say Jane is that until you telepathic abilities become stable the headaches will always happen before you can use your abilities." Rebecca looked at her friend and came up with an idea. "You know what we should do when I get back from this assignment?"

"What?" Jane looked down at her boots.

"A girl's day out!" Rebecca shook her friend's shoulders to her excited. Jane gave a big smile.

"Is it going to be anything like out last girl's day out when we set off all the fire sprinklers in the Mall?"

"Yes!" Rebecca realized what she just said and added, "Only without the fire department and the police involved." Both girls laughed.

"So Rebecca, do you know how long you'll be gone this time?"

"I have no idea when I'll be back." Rebecca thought about what Mr. Harman said. She began to get lost her thoughts wondering what was ahead of her.

"Oh before I forget," Jane jumped from the table and ran to the closet and came out with a gift-wrapped box. "I have something for you. I know its is a few weeks early but I think you can use it on this assignment." Jane presented Rebecca the gift.

"Happy Early Birthday!" cried Jane. Rebecca opened the gift. Inside was a large carpetbag that was beautifully designed. It had a deep red back round with large embroidery phoenixes on both sides.

"Jane this is wonderful! This must have taken you a long time to do this!" Rebecca admired the needlework on the bag.

"I call it a Poppins Bag." Rebecca gave a confused look to Jane who just smiled. "I'll explain," Jane took the bag, put it the table and opened it. She than took a long broom from the closet and put it in the bag. The broom went completely in the bag. Jane took her laptop and put in the bag. "There's plenty of room still in the bag. I got this idea from those Mary Poppins books." Jane took the stuff out and handed the bag back to Rebecca.

"Thank-you Jane! I Just love it!" Both girls hugged. "Oh my, look at the time! I have to go now Jane. But I promise when I get back we will have that girls day out!"

"OK, bye Rebecca. Be careful on this assignment!"

"I'll try." Cried Rebecca as she left the room. "And thank-you for the present, bye."


	4. A Friend

Rebecca began to think.

_I never understood why I got into this mess._ She turned a corner and kept walking. The hallways were long and dark. Rebecca felt as though there were people were watching her walk.

"Why is this assignment so dangerous? I mean I've dealt with time disturbances before. Why is this one different?" She got to an elevator and pushed the button up. "There I go talking to myself again. Any one listening would think I was insane." Rebecca noticed that the hallways were very quite for a workday. Come to think of it there was almost no one there.

"OK I think I'm going to get myself freaked out. Just get a hold of your self Rebecca."

_BING_

The sound for the elevator jumped Rebecca. She felt her heart beat faster. Then she felt something, as though someone brushed up against her. Rebecca rolled her eyes as she got on the elevator.

"How are you doing Joel?"

"I am absolutely fine." To the right of Rebecca a young man appeared. It looked like he walked out of the wall. "I always enjoy listening to people who think they are going crazy." He smirked as Rebecca slapped him in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Well there is a thing called privacy Joel!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Joel laughed but Rebecca just gave him a stern look. Joel was always a prankster, but he was a good person at heart. Joel had the knack to make you laugh no matter how mad you were at him.

"Hey that's a nice bag. Where did you get it?" Joel noticed Rebecca's bag.

"Jane gave it to me for my birthday. You know Joel just because you can become invisible does not mean you can sneak up on people."

"Rebecca relax, it was just a joke."

"Well the joke's on you." Rebecca pushed the elevator button back up to the library.

"I thought you were on vacation." Asked Joel.

"I was but Mr. Harman called me in for another assignment." Rebecca looked down at her shoes, trying not think of what was ahead of her.

"Man! You have been overworked for months now! Why couldn't they get someone else to the assignment?" Joel had been on Rebecca's last assignment and knew how hard she worked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Mr. Harman wanted me to do this." Rebecca sighed. Joel looked at her wondering how long she could go before she collapsed of exhaustion.

"You know Rebecca, I could take the assignment so you can have a break." Rebecca looked at her friend. Joel always tried to help out his friends, but she knew that Joel could not handle this assignment. Not after the way she saw how Mr. Harman was at the meeting.

"Thanks Joel, but no. I think I really need to do this one." The elevator door opened and Rebecca walked out.

"Well if you need any help, you know my cell number." Joel waved good-bye.

"I'll keep that in mind Joel. I'll see ya later." Rebecca left the library and got into her car. She sat there for a while thinking. _Well, life to short to be afraid of what's ahead._ She started her car and went home to get ready for her assignment.


	5. Unto Paris with a Dream

The airport was busy and insane. Rebecca was afraid that she might be late for her fight. She hated going thought the long lines and for some odd reason she always got stuck with an attendant whose head was in another world.

"Yes, I going on the 6:45pm flight to Paris, France." Rebecca felt as though she was talking to a wall. She could probably get more from a wall then this boy. His hair was long and unkempt. He spoke in fragments and mumbled half the time. He looked no older than a college student.

"Alright. Uh-mm. OK. Gotcha." The boy was typing on his computer.

"You know where my flight is?" Rebecca was hoping he got something.

"Your what?" The boy's eyes were glazed over and it looked like he did not get any sleep the night before. "Oh yea the flight." He looked back at his computer. "Your flight is Gate 37. Have a nice day." Rebecca was glad that part was over. Now all she had to worry about was her luggage.

Last time she was in an airport her luggage was confiscated for security reasons. Her equipment was questionable to the guards and than one of them thought Rebecca was going to make a bomb. Rebecca was at the airport for about ten hours trying to explain why she had all the 'weird' stuff. Rebecca gave them a story that she collected junk and made sculptures from it. The guards found that story hard to sallow. She was allowed to call Jake and he verified her story. Thankfully the guards finally let Rebecca go. After that Jane made luggage that allowed Rebecca to hid any unusual stuff.

Rebecca made it to the gate with time to spare. _So far so good._ Rebecca made it to her seat and she was able to relax for the plane ride. But before she could completely relax she needed to read her assignment. There was the usual information. Who she was, what she was doing, her identification, and the reports from France. Her name for this assignment was Rebecca Lieu, she was a writer traveling all over Europe to study the theatres and she was writing a book about those theatres. _Fun._ Thought Rebecca. She looked out her window and stared down to the earth below her. There was nothing as far as she could see except the ocean. Rebecca began to feel tired as she watched the sun set over the ocean. She found a blanket and a pillow overhead, and leaned her seat back a little. Rebecca always found it hard to get comfortable in anything that moved. Cars, trains, buses, airplanes Rebecca just could not get comfortable very easily in them. Finally Rebecca was able to settle in. She closed her eyes and relaxed as her mind began to dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was cold and dank. Water could be heard dripping somewhere in the distance. There were touches ablaze in the strange cave. There was enough light just able to see what was ahead. There was a cry. A cry of a woman. Rebecca felt herself stand up, but it was not she who was moving. Yet it was her body moving she was not in control of it. Rebecca went towards the crying. But it stopped and music took its place. Music from an organ. Music from a lost soul trying to reach out to light, but never able to reach it. The music became harsh as Rebecca got closer to it. The music became frightening and it got louder and louder until it stopped. Rebecca was no longer in a cave but in dark room wearing a white gown. She could hear music again but it was not the same as before. The music now had a strange control over Rebecca. She felt drawn to it and walked to a door. The music was coming from the door. Rebecca touched the handle and began to turn it. Than someone grabbed her hand, twisted her arm around and turned her around. Rebecca tried to resist but her body willingly turn to the stranger._

_The stranger was a man, that's all Rebecca could tell. The man had a control over Rebecca, she felt helpless, she could not do anything. The man let go, Rebecca tried to run but she stayed. The man then beckons Rebecca to him and she obeys. The man face stayed in the shadow as he leaned to Rebecca's face and gave her a passionate kiss. Rebecca felt control over her body again and pushed the man away. She uttered an ancient protection prayer._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rebecca inhaled sharply when she woke up. Her breathing was hard and she was covered in a cold sweat. _That's never happened in any f my dreams before._ One of Rebecca's abilities was her dreams. The dreams she had always told her something. Sometimes they were warnings or messages of some sort. Rebecca's dreams were also very strange and could be random at times. But never before has Rebecca, in her dreams, lost control of anything or a strange man kissing her.

Rebecca sat up so she could look around the plane, everyone slept soundly. She sat back down and took out her laptop. Mr. Harman told Rebecca years before to start recording her dreams so they could better understand them. She quietly typed away feeling that there was more to the time disturbance then what Jake or Mr. Harman knew.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The plane made a smooth landing. Rebecca quickly claimed her things and headed out of the airport. She did not want to rent a car here. Rebecca was never the best of drivers and she was not well versed in France's traffic laws. An idea hit Rebecca. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and made sure no security camera saw her. Rebecca opened her Poppins Bag and started to stuff most of her luggage in there. She left out two bags so one on would get suspicious of her. After she was finished she headed to the restroom.

Fortunately no one was in the restroom. Rebecca opened her carry-on bag and took out the translators. She matched the earrings to the outfit she was wearing and put on the contacts. She finished in time because two girls walked in carrying on a conversation. They were speaking in French. _Good, I can test these things._ Rebecca turned the translators on.

"I am so glad to be home." Said one girl.

"Oh, me too." Replied the other girl.

The translators worked perfectly. _Jane is an absolute genius!_ Rebecca left the restroom with a smile on her face. She left the restroom when her cell phone rang.

"Bonjour." Said Rebecca.

"Rebecca, turn off the translators. It's me, Joel." Rebecca felt a bit silly for not checking her caller ID. Rebecca turned of the translators.

"Sorry Joel. I guess I haven't got use to these things yet."

"Yea, Jane told me that it would take a few days to get use to." Rebecca heard noises the back round.

"Joel what's going on over there?" Rebecca sat down on a bench while Joel explained.

"Oh the noise. I promised Jane I would help her on a little project she's doing." There was a big bang and Rebecca could hear Jane saying sorry to Joel. "Jane, you can be insane at times, you know. OK, anyway, I just wanted to call to see how you were doing so far." Rebecca was thankful to have a good friend like Joel.

"Oh, I'm doing alright. Nothing out of the ordinary yet." Rebecca looked around observing the people.

"Well it all depends on what you consider ordinary. Ordinary to you and me, or ordinary to other people?"

"Ordinary to you and me. Which, come to think of it, is very strange."

What do you mean?" Joel's voice began to sound worried. Rebecca did not know how to explain it. It was just a feeling she all of a sudden had in her gut. Rebecca looked for word to explain how she felt. But nothing came to her.

"I don't know. Just a feeling I guess."

"Well you know what Mr. Harman says," Jane started speaking and gave a funny imitation of Mr. Harman. "Your feelings can ..."

"Give you clue when your minds misses them." Joel finished the sentence. All three had a good laugh.

"Well guys I have to go now and try to find a branch." Rebecca got out of her seat and head to the exit.

"A Branch?!" Both Jane and Joel were confused.

"I'll explain later. I'll see you when I get back OK."

"Bye Rebecca." Said Joel.

"Later." Replied Jane.


	6. The Opera House

Rebecca left the airport on foot. She loved to walk. It reminded her of her life before it got so complicated. When she was far enough away from the airport she stopped and looked for a branch. She found a good thick strong branch on the ground. Rebecca looked around her to make sure no one was watching. She placed the branch in her hands and concentrated. This was one of the few abilities that only Mr. Harman and she knew about.

The branch began to 'melt' and change shape. It twisted and turned until the branch had become a bicycle. Out of all her abilities this was one of her favorites. Rebecca could, at will, rearrange the molecules of any object and make it form into anything she wanted. She took the bicycle and leaned it up against a tree. Than she put the rest of her luggage into the Poppins Bag. Rebecca put the Poppins Bags on the back of the bicycle and secured it tightly. She took out a helmet from her bag for her to wear. Rebecca hopped onto her bicycle and went riding though the wooded area.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rebecca arrived at Paris in the late afternoon as the sunset began to give off its goldish glow. Rebecca maneuvered in traffic until she reached the Opera House. She admired the architecture of the Opera House; the design was beautiful and breathe-taking. Rebecca began to go to the main entrance when she remembered something. The management was not going to let Rebecca in to the Opera House with a bicycle. Rebecca looked around but saw no good place to keep her bicycle or even to put it in her Poppins Bag. She decided to find an alley or something like that so she could put it her Poppins Bag. Rebecca walked though the crowed sidewalk looking as it slowly began to rain.

The rain was gentle at first but it soon got harder. _What luck!_ Thought Rebecca. The people were too busy to get inside to notice Rebecca putting her bike into the Poppins Bag. She quickly closed her bag and ran for cover in the Opera House. Surprisingly the main doors were unlocked, even though the Opera House was closed to the public that day.

"Hello! Anybody here?" Rebecca waited for an answer but none returned her question. The lights were out, which to Rebecca was strange. There are usual one or two lights on for security purposes.

'Hello?" still only silence answered. Rebecca found a light switch and turned it on. The lights did not come on. Rebecca took out a flashlight and went inside the theatre. It was very dark, Rebecca felt like she was in an abyss of nothingness. This was the biggest theatre Rebecca was ever in. she walked down the alley looking, hoping someone was there besides her. She walked down to the stage and stood there. Rebecca recalled memories when she was younger and doing community plays at the local theatre. Rebecca turned to go back up the alley when she bumped into somebody.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." Rebecca apologized as she went on her hands and knees to pick up her flashlight and bag.

"No, no, it was my fault for sneaking up on you like that." The man shined her flashlight to his face. "My name is Thomas, I'm the assistant manager of this theatre." He offered his hand to Rebecca, she took it and Thomas pulled her up.

"May I ask, what are you doing in here and who are you?" Thomas did not said upset or mad just curious.

"Yea this does seem weird for me to be here when the theatre is closed. OK, My name is Rebecca Lieu. I'm the writer doing a book on theatres." Rebecca hoped she sounded convincing enough.

"Oh yes, the writer. I thought you weren't suppose to come until tomorrow?"

"Well I try to caught people off guard so can see everything as it is on a day to day basis. I try not to give people time to clean up." Thomas laughed at Rebecca. _Good, I sound like person not a cover-up._

"I like you, you're funny." Thomas led Rebecca up the alley back into the main lobby. "You have to forgive me. We've been having trouble with the electricity all day. The lights have been coming on and off, The sound is not working properly, and the heating and cooling systems just do not work."

"Do you have any idea why? Did you already call a electrician?" asked Rebecca. They got the main lobby door. Thomas held the door open for Rebecca and gave her a curious look.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh, no, it just that usual when we have tourists and something goes wrong its blamed on the Phantom." Thomas lock the doors behind them and continued to explain. "You're the frist person I've met that hasn't pointed the finger at the Phantom." Just then the lobby lights came back on.

"Looks someone fixed the lights." Rebecca turned off her flashlight and put it back in her bag. "Thomas, who is this phantom fellow you're talking about? Is he a crook, or just a prankster." Rebecca looked up to Thomas who had a look of disbelieve on his face.

"You don't know who the Phantom is? I thought everyone knew about the Phantom!"

"Well I'm not everybody. So who is the Phantom?" Thomas smiled at Rebecca and shook his head.

"Alright, let's go to my office and tell you the story of the Phantom of the Opera. My office is this way." Thomas lead Rebecca to his office and she followed. But Rebecca remembered that she left her bag in the lobby.

"Just a second, I forgot my bag." Rebecca ran back and grabbed her bag. "Oh just wondering, will there be popcorn for the story?" Thomas laughed lightly as they made their way to his office.


	7. Stories

Thomas served tea to Rebecca while he told the story. It was late into the evening when Thomas finished it. Rebecca quietly sipped her tea listening to Thomas.

"Interesting."

"That's all you have to say?" Thomas was a bit shocked at Rebecca's reaction. When he told the story to people they usual reacted with more expression.

"Well it's a charming little story. But from what you tell me it's hard for me to understand why people admire the Phantom so much." Rebecca put her teacup down and looked up at Thomas who was giving her a curious look.

"That's because of the Musical." Thomas explained but Rebecca still had a blank reaction. "You don't seem to get out much, do you?" Rebecca gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Well, my work keeps me busy. I don't have a lot of free time on my hands." Rebecca thought about what she might be doing right now if she wasn't working. _I would probably be relaxing at home right now listening to music or even see a play._

"You're the first person I've met that not a big fan of the Phantom."

"Is that a crime?"

"No, no, not at all. It's just … refreshing that's all." Thomas poured himself another cup of tea. The remark made Rebecca a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, you caught me off guard. What do you mean by refreshing?" Thomas put his cup to his lips and thought how he was to explain to Rebecca.

"Well, once in a while we get some crazed fans who brakes into the theatre and tries to look for the Phantom. A lot of times in the process of their search they destroy a lot of private property." Thomas sipped his tea. Rebecca was amazed that people would do such a stupid thing.

"Again, I ask, why do people like the Phantom so much?"

"Well in the musical he is portrayed as a more lovable character." Thomas explained. "For the most part people like to rut for the underdog, the person whose has a hard life that sort of thing."

Rebecca did not immediately respond to Thomas. There was a silence that felt like it was lasting for eternality.

"Pity." Rebecca spoke in a solemn voice.

"Excuse me?" Thomas did not catch what Rebecca said.

"People give the Phantom pity. Nothing more, nothing less." Rebecca understood the crazy fans a bit better. She did not know why, she just did. She reflected on the personality of the Phantom, how he came to be, why he did the things he did. Rebecca did not condone what the Phantom did; she just knew why he did it. She looked at her watch and realized on late it had become.

"Well I must be on my way now." Rebecca got up from her seat and put on her coat. "What time can I come over to have a look around?"

"Oh, I say…" Thomas looked at his watch, "around ten thirty if you like."

"Thank-you very much. I really appreciate your help." Rebecca picked up her bag and turned to leave.

"Your welcome, see you tomorrow." Thomas closed the door behind Rebecca. He was looking forward for the next day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rebecca was able to find a hotel for the night. Her room was small and ill lit, but it was enough for Rebecca. She plotted down in a nearby chair and closed her eyes. She needed some one to talk to so she decided to call Jane. Then Rebecca realized that she did not know if Jane was awake or asleep back home. Rebecca risked the chance of arousing Jane from a peaceful slumber.

The telephone rang once, twice, three times more. Rebecca knew that Jane was good at answering the phone after three rings. Rebecca was about to hang the phone up when she heard a familiar, sweet, "Hello?"

"Jane?"

"Rebecca, how are you? I was hoping you were call earlier but this is good to." Jane sounded as happy as a child would on their birthday.

"I doing fine. I hope I didn't disturb you or anything."

"Rebecca I don't care if I'm on the verge of discovering the meaning of life. You can call anytime, day or night, I promise you that much."

"Thanks. I just needed to talk with someone tonight."

"Talk away, my ears are here for you." Both girls laughed.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Care to tell me why?" Hearing Jane is such a good mood allowed Rebecca to get easily slid into a good mood as well.

"Well, I finally met Joel's girlfriend. And she is the sweetest girl on earth!"

"I'm glad Joel has such a girl. Tell me, what is the girl's name?"

"Her name's Pearl. Believe me when I say the name suits her."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca pulled out her pj's and started to get ready for bed.

"Pearl has a fair complexion, and her hair is really blond. A real pretty girl. I'm glad Joel found such a girl. He doesn't get out much, or have time for some fun."

"Does Pearl work at the agency?" Rebecca searched for her toothbrush in her bag.

"Yes, she does. She just transferred over from the Canada base."

"Joel won't have to hid anything from her then."

"Yeah, the relationship won't be strained." Jane began to sound like she was thinking something up and not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Now Jane, you don't want to be a the little annoying sister, who pokes her nose in her older brother's business, would you?" Rebecca admired how Jane and Joel had a good brother-sister relationship. They had always been her closest friends and were there for her when she needed help.

"I will do no such thing." Jane faked an offended tone.

Jane and Rebecca talked into the night. To both girls the time just slipped thought their fingers. Jane decided that they both should get some sleep for the next day would be extremely busy for both of them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The remaining hours of night seem to last an eternity for Rebecca. She lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. She felt a cold breeze thought the room and sat up in the bed. The window was still closed and so was the door. The A/C was still off. Rebecca sensed she was being watched but on one was there. It was not like Joel when he is invisible. With him Rebecca could tell who was there by hearing thoughts. Now though, Rebecca could just sense a presence not a person. Rebecca lay back down and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.


	8. Seaching

Rebecca reached the Opera House just as it opened. Earlier that morning she checked out of the hotel, she had a strange feeling that it would be some time before she returned to the hotel. Thomas gave her a warm welcoming as he greeted her at the door.

"So are you ready to explore the wonders of the Opera House?" Thomas held the door open for Rebecca.

"Let's begin." Rebecca stepped inside. The lobby looked beautiful; last time she was in there it was pretty dark. It was like walking in for the first time. "So what is first on the agenda?"

"First, is some breakfast. I was in a hurry this morning and was unable to eat at my home. Would you like to join me?" He offered his hand like gentleman. Rebecca remembered that she had also not eaten yet.

"I would be honored to join you." She took his hand and he led her to his office. While they ate, Thomas showed Rebecca some odds and ends that he had found the night before.

"After you left I did a little cleaning up in my office. I filed some paperwork when I came these blueprints." He handed Rebecca a pile of paper. "They're photocopies of an older set and I thought that would interest you some what." Rebecca looked though the papers and indeed they interested her very much. She put them aside as Thomas handed her other things.

"And these some old letters. I think they are from the 1800s or something like that." He gave her a pack of letters tied together by some string.

"This will help with giving the theatre some life in my book. Do you mind if I take these to study them?" Rebecca gave Thomas a hopeful, and begging look.

"I see no problem with that. You seem to be a trustworthy person." Thomas smiled at Rebecca and she returned it.

They spent the entire day touring the Opera House. Thomas showed Rebecca the sound system, the lights, the prop room, and backstage. Rebecca was completely intrigued by everything she saw. She had a fun time looking around; she almost forgot why she was there.

Late in the afternoon Thomas took Rebecca up to the catwalks.

"Oh my! It's higher than it looks!" Rebecca looked down at the stage and quickly looked back up.

"Don't worry. We have taken every safety precaution known to man for these catwalks."

"Thanks for the reassurance." Rebecca still felt nervous and walked slowly on the catwalks. They got about midway and they sat down to watch the activities below on the stage.

"So, what's it like to be the assistant manager of a place like this? Difficult? Easy? None of the above?" Rebecca did not want to out right ask if she could stay after closing, so she did her best to work up to the question.

"Well it all depend on what the production is, who I'm working with, and how close it is to opening night."

"What do you do outside of work?" Rebecca wanted to know what kind of person Thomas was so she would know how to ask the question. Thomas thought a bit before he answered.

"Well, I like to read, relax, take walks in the park, things like that. What do you do outside of your work?"

"You mean when I get the time." They both laughed. "My work keeps me pretty much busy. I don't have a lot of free time."

"I didn't knowwriters were so busy."

"Well my type of writing requires me to travel a lot, which isn't so bad come to think of it."

"That must be a lot of fun. I've never been outside of Northern France." Thomas looked down unto the stage and saw someone. "Oh, dear. Here she comes."

"Who?"

"The most annoying stage actress you will ever meet in the theatre - Madame Noir."

"Noir?" Rebecca found the name a bit silly.

"I think it just a stage name. But sometimes one can wonder if her 'name' has a darker meaning." Thomas gave Rebecca a wink. His explanation for the actress name was amusing and they both enjoyed the joke.

"Thomas! I see you up there. Don't try to hide from me. I have eyes like a hawk!!" The actress, Madame Noir, had a somewhat shrilly voice.

"She also has a beak to match." Thomas whispered to Rebecca. She tried her best not to laugh out loud.

"I'm coming madame." Thomas yelled down to the stage. "I'll see you later." He said to Rebecca as he got up.

"Thomas!" cried Rebecca.

"Yes?" Thomas turned back to her.

"Thomas, I was wondering if I could stay after the theatre closed, and after everybody left. When I write I like to get a feel of the place so I can do a good job. I find that it's easier when I'm by myself." Rebecca prayed that Thomas would say yes.

"I don't see why not. I just need you to sign a few papers, and I can give you a key to the backstage entrance."

"Thomas, you're not coming!!!!!"

"Just a moment!" Thomas shocked his head. "Tell you what, meet me in my office. It should be open and you can wait for me there. I should hopefully be finished with Noir by seven."

"Fine with me." Rebecca smiled. She watched him go down the ladder and attend to Madame Noir. _I've gained his respect and he trusts me. Man, I feel like a heel! I wish I didn't have to lie to every personImeet._ Rebecca looked at her watch and saw that she had about an hour and a half of free time before seven o'clock. She was amazed and did not know what to do. She was not use to having free time on her hands, so she decided to walk around the theatre.

Rebecca stayed mostly to herself, which was not hard since most of the people were near the stage. She stopped to look at some old production poster that was hanging in a hallway. All of a sudden, Rebecca felt a presence beside her. It was the same presence she had felt the night before. A wave of fear washed over her as her heart beat faster. The presence had many emotions attached to it. Fear and anger were the strongest of them all. Time seemed to slow down as Rebecca began to hear voices.

_"…Angel of Music!" _

_"…this Mask of Death!"_

_"Bravo, Monsieur! Keep walking this way!"_

_"Damnable! Will they all walk out?"_

_"The Angel see, the Angel knows!"_

_"Who is this new tutor?"_

_"You have replaced me!"_

Voices were overlapping each other. Rebecca heard men and women talking and singing. It was too much for Rebecca to handle.

"Rebecca?" She felt a hand gentle touch her shoulder. She turned to see Thomas very concern look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, just a migraine." Rebecca could no longer feel the presence or hear the voices. "Do you have any pain killers?"

"Yes. You must have a terrible headache." Thomas sounded worried.

"I think its just the travel and stress." Rebecca was not lying about the headache it truly did hurt.

"I can understand stress. I got finished with Madam Noir earlier than I thought so when I didn't see you in my office I decided to look for you." Rebecca was truly thankful that Thomas was so thoughtful. In his office she signed a lot of paperwork such as waver forms. After that he gave her an extra set of keys. He was still concerned about her but she convinced him that she would be fine. Rebecca explained that she planned to stay most of the night in the theatre. They talked for a long time about many different things until the Opera House closed.

"Well I never locked anyone in here before." Thomas finished locking up the Opera House and was about to leave for the night.

"There's a first time for everything." Joked Rebecca.

"So, everything you need you can probably find to the storage room, and you can call me if something happens. OK?"

"OK. See you later Thomas."

"Bye." Thomas locked the doors and left. Rebecca waited until Thomas was across the street before she moved.

According to Mr. Harman the time disturbance was below the Opera House. Rebecca pulled out the old blueprints Thomas gave her. She found an entrance to beneath the theatre thought a trapdoor onstage. When Rebecca went on stage, to her displeasure, found that the trapdoor had been sealed off. Rebecca, out of habit, doubled check to make sure that she was not being watched in anyway before she knelt down. She placed her hands on either side of where the trapdoor would have been and concentrated. A few seconds later, there was now another trapdoor on the stage. Rebecca slowly opened the trapdoor. She grabbed her bag and slowly went down the long dank tunnel.

Rebecca had little trouble climbing down the ladder but it took a long time. To Rebecca climbing down seem to last an eternality. She finally got to the bottom of the ladder. Rebecca took out a scanner and examined her surroundings. She found the time disturbance, which was on the other side of a lake. _An underground lake under an opera house. You learn something-new everyday I guess._

Rebecca decided to ice a path across the lake to get to the other side. From her bag she took out a small silver box, inside were ice cubes. She took one ice cube and thew it across the lake. The ice cube went across like a skipping stone; every time it hit the water ice was formed. Rebecca waited until a good decent path was formed and she went across.

On the other side the time disturbance was measure stronger than when Rebecca was on the opposite side. She did her best to close the disturbance, but everything she did was to no avail. Rebecca was suddenly in a mist of memories; this was to be expected because of the time disturbance. She saw things happening, heard things happening, felt things happening. It was almost overwhelming for Rebecca. She tried to get away but she tripped and fell. The last thing she saw was a man cry out a woman's name as he fell in pain.


	9. Meeting the Phantom

Rebecca woke up feeling lost and confused. She looked around and saw that the ice path she had made earlier was gone. _That ice usually last for a good 12 hours. I must have been out cold for a long time._ Rebecca sat up cradling her aching head. She looked up and saw the man lying on his side. Rebecca ran to him to see if he was hurt in any way. The man was out cold and dying. She could feel sadness in the man and she felt that he was not yet ready to move on. Rebecca made the decision to heal the strange man.

Rebecca put her hands on the man's head and arm and she concentrated. She could feel the warmth leave her hands and go into the man's body. The man's breaths became deeper and Rebecca could feel the man get stronger. Than Rebecca stopped, she could not completely heal the man. Rebecca did not know why she could not. The man moaned and turned unto his back. From his face fell an opera mask. Rebecca picked up the mask and looked at it. It was a white mask that would cover half of a face. Rebecca put the mask to the side and looked at the man. His face was pale as thought the man had not seen much sunlight in recent years. Rebecca grabbed her bag and pulled out a blanket to cover the man. She put her bag underneath his head for a pillow. Rebecca did not want to move him just yet.

Rebecca sat by the man. The man who was still a stranger to her. In the distance Rebecca heard some music playing softly. She did not know where the music was coming from and she felt as thought she had to know. She looked over at the man. He was still asleep. Rebecca placed the white mask by the man and went looking for the music. The place was full of sadness, so much so that it made Rebecca cry. After much wondering Rebecca found the source of the music. It was a music box that had a monkey playing the cymbals dressed in a Persian style outfit. She picked up the music box and in her hands the music coming from the box slowly died away in her hands. As Rebecca looked at the music box someone grabbed her shoulders and threw her across the room.

"How dare you come here!" It was the man Rebecca healed earlier. His eyes were full of fury at someone coming down to his home. Rebecca got on her hands and knees slowly. The man had great strength; Rebecca never dealt with anyone with that kind of strength. Even after she had healed someone they never had the strength this man had. She looked at the man and said nothing. The man wore the white opera mask. To Rebecca the man wore the mask to hide something.

"Why are you here?" the man said walking slowly towards Rebecca. She said nothing to him; she was still trying to gat her bearings on the situation.

"I said – Why are you here!" He picked her pick and pushed her to a wall. He looked at this girl. Her hair was messy and was in her face. The girl's eyes were calm; there was no fear or any disgust in them. The man was never looked upon with eyes like that.

"I am investigating a strange occurrence that seems to be happening in this Opera House." There was no point in using her cover story with this man. His hands felt like that had drained the life of people before. "I could ask you the very same thing – Why are _you_ here?" The man did not answer, instead he loosened his grip on Rebecca and pushed her to the floor. He turned away from her and there was silence.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Rebecca broke the silence. She watched as the man slowly clenched his hands.

"My face." For a strange reason the man felt as thought he could trust this girl. He did not know why he could he just did. But the man knew he had to be careful with his feelings. Last time he showed his feelings it ended in nothing but pain.

"Your face?" Rebecca was confused. "Why do you hide your face when there is no need to? I have seen your face, it bears great sadness for what reason I do not know. But there is no reason to hide your face." The man turned around to Rebecca, his eyes were bewildered.

"What is your name?" The man spoke slowly. He wanted to know everything about this strange girl.

"I am called Rebecca." She got up from the ground and stood in front of the man. "Why don't you take off your mask. I have a mirror in my pocket if you don't believe me." Rebecca pulled out a compact mirror and held it in front of the man. He took the mirror and turned away from Rebecca.

He slowly took off his mask. The mask he used all his life to hide his monstrous face from the world. _What is this girl saying? It can't be true._ The man looked into the mirror and he dropped his mask to the ground. Everything seemed to be moving slowly for him as he turned around to the girl amazed. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. _She right… I don't need a mask anymore._

"How did you do it?" The man whispered as he looked at Rebecca.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca was afraid that she was just about to blow her cover completely.

"This! My Face!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her tightly. "My face has never been like this!"

"Is there something wrong?" Rebecca felt her heartbeat go faster as the man's grip became tighter.

"I no longer look like a monster! How did you do that?" The man needed to know. He would not let go of her until she told him. Rebecca could see there was no point in keeping her cover story with him.

"I healed you." She whispered. "You were dieing and I healed you with my powers." Rebecca could not believe just told this man her deepest secret. She hung her head and tears formed in her eyes.

The man looked at the girl as she wept softly. _How could she have done this? Why would she do that for me?_ He looked at her and for the first time in long a time he felt respect for this strange girl. He let the girl sit on the ground and he sat next to her.

"Sir, please tell no one!" There was a fear in Rebecca's eyes. it was not fear of him, but a fear of people finding her. The man knew this feeling well and he put his arm around her. He did not know what else to do.

Words could not describe how upset Rebecca was. It was very dangerous for anyone at the agency to tell their secrets. Here was Rebecca at the mercy of the strange man she had healed and who she told her secret to.

"May I ask you your name sir?" Rebecca hoped she could convince the man not to tell anyone.

The man looked at Rebecca, who was looking backat him,intohis eyes. Again he felt that he could trust this strange girl called Rebecca.

"I am called a ghost, a phantom, and a monster."

"But those are not names for a person."

Erik looked away from Rebecca. _I'm not a monster to her - I'm a _person.

"Erik, that is my name." He said softly.

Rebecca remembered something Thomas had told her.

"_The Phantom's name was Erik. And in his reign over the Opera House there was murder and mayhem."_

Rebecca looked at Erik and realized that she was not in her own time.


	10. Changes

Rebecca had fallen asleep and Erik gentle laid her on the ground. Her face was stained with tears and flustered. Erik covered her with a blanket he found himself in.

"Who are you?" he quietly asked her as she slept. The girl, who called herself Rebecca, had strange dress. She wore a short brown skirt that came to her knees, a white blouse and a brown jacket over the blouse. Her outfit could not be a costume for the stage; it was too plain and simple to be used as a costume.

Erik looked at Rebecca. A girl who helped him. A girl who _healed_ him. Erik could not explain how it was done. He wanted to know how the girl healed him. He wanted to know what she meant by 'powers'. What were these 'powers' she spoke of? And why was she so upset when she told him about the 'powers'? Erik's head was spinning. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask her.

Erik stood up and looked around his lair. It was the same as it had been for years. He had no reason to change; he believed that he did not need to change. But today Erik himself had changed. He felt as though a heavy load was lifted off his body and that he was cleaned from his evil past.

He walked to the lake and thought back to that horrible night. The screams of people were still inside his head.

_"Track down this murderer, he must be found!"_

"_Who is this monster, this murdering beast?"_

Tears formed in Erik's eyes. The memory of that night was still too painful for him. So much had happen that night yet nothing changed for him. He was still lonely and a monster.

Erik's thoughts went to Christine. Even after all the years Erik in a way still loved her, but in his heart he knew that he could never make Christine truly happy. His tears felt hot against his face. Erik felt his tears rolling down his face. The tears no longer made Erik feel the presence of a mask on his face.

Erik looked down upon the water. There in the water Erik saw himself staring back. He still only half believed what he was seeing. Questions flooded his head. Question, which he himself could not fully answer. Erik began to walk around the lake to try to sort out his thoughts.

As Erik walked he felt as though an eternity had passed before he decided to go back to Rebecca. He felt so indebted to her; he did not know how he was to repay Rebecca for her deed.

Erik felt his foot hit something. He looked down and saw a carpetbag. The bag was open and some things were falling out. _I never seen this before, it must belong to Rebecca._ Erik picked up the bag and the things that fell out. Amongst Rebecca's things Erik notices several librettos. He picked one libretto up and opened it to the first page. On it someone had written a note:

Rebecca-  
I found some of your favorite songs. I hope you'll have fun playing them! Happy Birthday!  
-Jake

Erik flipped thought the pages of music. There were many different songs; some of which Erik were not familiar with. Each song had arrangements for several intruments and for vocal accompanists. The librettos were well used, by the marks and the notes that were inside the librettos Erik could tell that Rebecca loved music.

Erik gentle put Rebecca's things back into the bag. Erik thought it odd that everything fit so well inside the bag. It did not seem that the back could hold all that stuff inside the bag.

He slowly walked back to Rebecca, his thoughts still wondered back to that night. He found Rebecca awake, sitting up and staring into nothing. Her head jerk towards Erik when she heard his steps.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Rebecca's eyes were bewildered as she softly spoke. "Please promise me that you will never tell anyone about what I can do...Please."

Erik looked at Rebecca, for a moment he was at a lost for words.

"I…" Erik wondered why it was so hard for him to speak. "I will tell no one." At that moment Rebecca's eyes were filled with relief.

"Thank you." Rebecca wondered what was going to do. _I feel so lost right now. I'm not in my own time anymore, in my own country. I don't know anybody here except Erik! Why do I trust him so much? Thomas said he was a killer and here I am just sitting here!_ Rebecca brought her knees closer to her chest and laid her head down on them.

"I think this is yours." Erick placed the bag next to Rebecca. Rebecca glanced at the bag.

"Yes it is, thank you." Rebecca looked at Erik and felt sympathy for him. An outcast of society turned murder. She remembered what it was like for her when she was an outcast when she did not try to fit into the norm like everyone else. But unlike Erik she had friends to help her though her troubles. All Erik had was this Opera House and his music. Rebecca remembered what Mr. Harman told her on her first day at the agency.

"_The whole point of this place is to help people in any kind of trouble. That means that you will sacrifice a lot and do whatever it take to help those people in trouble."_

"Whatever it takes." Rebecca whispered.

"Beg your pardon?" Erik was a bit confused at her statement.

"Erik," Rebecca got up from the ground and stood in front of Erik. "I want to help you."

"You've done that already." Erik touched his face.

"I mean more than that. I know that you've never left the Opera House since you came here and have lived in darkness, using fear to have a sense of control in the opera. But you don't have to be confined to these walls, which you have made into your prison. I can help you move on." Rebecca looked at Erik.

"What are so saying?" Erik had an idea what she was saying but was not quite sure.

"I'm saying that I can help you start another way of living, a fresh start, a new life. A life where you don't keep to the darkness for protection."

"But Rebecca, I don't deserve that chance. Do you know what I have done in my past?"

"I know what you have done. But I am willing to look past that to help you." Rebecca held out her hand to Erik. "Please…take my hand and let me lead you from this cool, unfeeling darkness. Will you accept my hand?"


	11. A Decision to Trust

Erik looked down on Rebecca's hand. A hand of compassion, of help. Erik could not understand why Rebecca was so willing to help him.

"Why? What do you have to gain?" Erik could not believe that she or anyone for that matter would help him.

"I gain nothing. There is nothing that I ask of you except let me help you. Again will you accept my hand?" Rebecca stood firm holding out her hand to Erik.

Erik step closer to Rebecca looking in her eyes. Her eyes were truthful; again Erik felt that he could trust this girl. He thought of what she was offering him. All his life he did not think he could live among people without ridicule or hatred. Erik took Rebecca's hand and nodded.

"Good, let's go." Rebecca began to walk towards the lake, but Erik pulled her back still holding on to her hand.

"Just a minute. Do you really think you can walk in the streets of Paris dressed like that do you?" Erik glanced down at Rebecca's outfit. Rebecca realized that she would stick out in her brown outfit.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Rebecca looked in her bag. "Maybe I have something in here." Erik thought it strange because he saw no clothes when he picked up the librettos and put them in the bag earlier.

"I have nothing for this time period." Rebecca closed her bag and asked no one in particular, "What am I going to do now?"

"I'll take care of it." Erik grabbed his cloak and head to the lake.

"What are you going to do?" Rebecca called after him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back shortly." Erik soon disappeared into the distance. Rebecca listened as he footsteps faded away.

"But Erik…!" No answer. Rebecca did not feel comfortable with letting Erik go out. She was not sure if he was ready to be alone or if he could handle himself. It was not long before Erik returned with clothes for Rebecca.

"Here try these on." He handed her the clothes. Rebecca gave a wary look.

"I'm not going to ask where you got these because I don't think I want to know." Erik simply smiled as Rebecca took the clothes.

"You can change over there." Erik pointed to a dressing room screen.

"Thank you." Rebecca nodded and went to change. Erik waited patiently for Rebecca to change. As he did he notice something – he was being courteous to Rebecca. He could not recall if he had ever been courteous to anyone – not even Christine. Erik wondered if Rebecca's healing was more than just physical.

"Well what do think?" Rebecca's voice drifted into his thoughts. Erik turned around to Rebecca and paused.

The dress fit perfectly on Rebecca. It was simple, yet it looked quite well on her. Erik nodded as if to approve.

"You look stunning." Rebecca smiled and put her old clothes in her bag. Again Erik could not understand how all of her things could fit so well in that bag.

"OK. Now that I am appropriately dressed let's go. You can leave your boat. I don't want anyone to know that you're not down here."

"How will get across than? I do not think we could use the other entrances." Erik did not think Rebecca had an idea of what she was about to do.

"You worry to much, besides we'll walk across." Rebecca took out her silver box of ice cubes.

"I beg your pardon." Erik was now in a state of confusion. _Walk across?_

"Yes," She smiled at Erik; his face was covered in disbelief. "Don't worry, you'll see."

When they reached the lake, Erik still could not see how they were going to 'walk' across the lake. He watched Rebecca as she threw, what look to be ice, across the lake. Each time the ice hit the water ice was formed, before long a path was in front of them. Erik was amazed, but Rebecca waited patiently until the path was complete.

"Be careful as you walk; it can be a bit slippery at times." Rebecca started along the path but Erik stood not understanding what he just saw was possible. Rebecca stopped and turned around to Erik.

"Don't worry, just take my hand and I'll help you across." Rebecca gentle smiled as Erik took her hand. He felt comfort as he held her hand and a feeling of deep trust washed over him as they both walked to the other side of the lake.


	12. You Lead, I'll Follow

Rebecca allowed Erik to lead the way. Neither one of them spoke; the only sounds that could be heard were of their footsteps and of rats squeaking. They walked the same way Rebecca came in until Erik turned unto another tunnel.

"Erik." Rebecca spoke softly and Erik stopped and turned to her. "Where does this lead?" Erik said nothing and continued walking. Rebecca sensed a strong feeling of sadness, but she said nothing. She felt as though Erik needed to do something, or at least needed to see something.

A strong wind blew though the tunnel and extinguished all the torches. They were in complete darkness. Rebecca stood still listening to the darkness. She could hear Erik slowly walking away using the walls as a guide.

"Erik wait." Rebecca fumbled though her bag until she found what she was looking for. There was a small click and a light shown in Erik's face.

"What is that?" Erik put his hand up to cover his eyes.

"It's called a flashlight. Think of it as a small lamp with no oil." Rebecca handed the flashlight to Erik. "Here, just point it where you need to see." Erik took the flashlight and continued walking. Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder.

"You lead and I'll follow you." Erik put his hand on top of Rebecca's and gentle squeezed it.

They walked in silence, Rebecca's hand still on Erik's shoulder and Erik's hand still on top of Rebecca's. Rebecca noticed that they were walking towards a dead end but said nothing. They stopped at the wall and for a moment Erik seemed lost in the past.

"Point the light here." Erik told Rebecca as he returned the flashlight to her. She did what she was told. Erik put his hands at the side of the wall and pulled. Before Rebecca realized what he was doing the wall suddenly slide open into a room.

The room had a great amount of fire damage and appeared that no one in years had been in there. From what Rebecca could tell it was a dressing room, probably one of a main star. Rebecca turned around to where they had come from. She slid back the wall half way and looked at her hand. It was covered in soot. Rebecca looked back at the wall and began to wipe off the soot. To Rebecca's surprised it was not a wall at all but a mirror. Rebecca stepped back into the passageway and wiped off soot from the other side, but Rebecca realized that it was just not a mirror. She could see clearly though on one side but the other was reflexive like a mirror.

"This was Christine's room wasn't it?" She turned to Erik who picked up some odds and ends from around the room.

"Yes, it was." He began to work on removing things from the doorway. Rebecca shook her head as she turned off her flashlight and went to help Erik move things.

Rebecca again noticed how strong Erik was; to Rebecca it just seemed unnatural. They worked quietly together, before long they had cleared the door. Erik was able to knock out the door.

"Let's go."

"Erik wait." Rebecca grabbed Erik's arm.

"What?" Rebecca looked hard at the Phantom. Though he did not turn to see Rebecca staring at him, he could feel her eyes burn though him.

"Why?…Why did you go there?" Rebecca waited for an answer, but Erik gave none. "Did you go there just to make it harder on your self?"

"I don't know what you mean." He pulled his arm from her grasp.

"Oh don't pull that on me."

"Pardon?" They looked at each other in silence until Rebecca broke it.

"You went to Christine's dressing room for a reason. And don't tell me otherwise, I felt it in you. Why?" Erik stood in silence, unsure of how to answer. He sighed as he walked towards Rebecca. He took her hand and held it in both of his hands.

"I needed to see something. I just needed to be there for a moment." With that he let go of her hand and continue walking. Rebecca followed him quietly.

-

Rebecca paid no heed to where Erik was leading her. She either looked at Erik or her feet. _What I'm I going to do now? I feel as lost as Erik does right now._ Rebecca became so lost in her thoughts, that she did not notice Erik singing under his breath. Rebecca was pulled from her thoughts by Erik's soft voice. His voice was full of sadness, loneliness, and pain.

Erik sang nothing in particular. He sang for the sake of just hearing music again. The opera house above him had been silent for years. During that time he could will himself to pick up an instrument or sing, for every note of music brought the painful memories of the past. But somehow now he could sing, and it brought him a strange form of peace.

-

Erik led Rebecca to the Opera's stables. Rebecca shivered from the cold wind. She realized that is was in the middle of the winter. The skies were of a dead gray and the streets were lifeless.

"Here, put this on." Rebecca looked at Erik. In his hand he held a cloak out to Rebecca. Erik, himself, had already put on a black cloak.

"Thanks." Rebecca gratefully accepted the protection from the cold. She wrapped the cloak around her body and waited to see what Erik was about to do. She finished clasping the cloak on and looked up. To her surprise she could not find Erik.

"Erik?" No answer. "Erik where are you?"

"Over here." Erik voice made Rebecca jump. She gave a sigh of relive and went towards Erik. Rebecca found him hitching a pair of horses to a carriage. Rebecca at the moment did not want to ask Erik where he got the horses, for she had begun to feel light-headed. She believed it was a result from her moving from one time era to another.

"Are you alright?" Erik had placed his hands on her shoulders and was looking at her face. Rebecca looked at Erik, at his eyes. She noticed a slight change in them. His eyes had softened and there was less hate glowing in them. Rebecca smiled and gave a slight nod.

"Let's go then." Erik helped Rebecca into the carriage and he sat in the driver's seat and took up the reigns.

"Erik," Rebecca placed her hand on Erik's shoulder. "I said I would follow you, and I will keep to my word. But I have to ask you,…where are we going?" Erik turned his head slightly as if to look back.

"Out of Paris." Erik motioned the horses to go and Rebecca sat back down.

"I've been here too long." He said quietly to himself. "It's time for a change."


	13. A Call for Help

They did not speak. They had no reason to do so. Erik was busy driving the carriage and Rebecca sat in silent debate. _What in the world I'm I doing. I don't know how much Erik has changed. I could have just healed his face. But his eyes are different. Oh Dear Lord – What I'm I going to do?_

To say that Rebecca had no fear would be a lie. The two words that could best describe how Rebecca felt would be fear and confusion. She kept going over the story Thomas had told her. Rebecca reflected on her own past - for now she would give the Phantom the benefit of the doubt. It was Jake who gave her that when no one else would.

_Oh Jake! _With the thought of her friend memories flooded her head of all of them. Rebecca very much doubted if she would ever see them again. She missed them with all of her heart - ever Mr. Harman.

The carriage jumped over a bump in the road jerking Rebecca from the abyss of her memories. She looked at Erik. He seemed so clam but Rebecca knew better. He was more confused then Rebecca. Even though Erik had whispered to himself, Rebecca still heard what he had said. What kind of change did he mean? Maybe it was a beginning to move away from his dark past. Rebecca could only hope – it was not her choice to make, it was Erik's.

As her thoughts went to Erik she realized something odd – Erik's healing was not like her other healings. It was not complete. Rebecca was not like the other Healers at the agency, not only did she healed the body but also the spirit. This ability was one of the rarest ones out there. Rebecca was one of two people who were able to heal both body and soul. Rebecca, unfortunately, never met the other person.

Physical – yes Erik was healed completely, but spiritual … Rebecca was not sure. In healings she did before the person was always healed emotionally, spiritual to the fullest extent. Physical was always uncertain. Rebecca looked at Erik, at this person who was a Phantom in so many different ways all though out his life. Rebecca leaned back into the carriage and a thought occurred to her – maybe Erik's full healing had to come from within himself. She closed her eyes and felt a warm tears roll down her face. Yes, Rebecca felt piety for this demon … this _man_, that was leading her to God knows where.

Erik kept his hood up to hid most of his face. He did not know why, he just did. Erik no longer had any reason to hide his face from the world. Erik tried to keep his mind on the road but it was difficult. His mind kept wondering to Rebecca and his head became filled with question of this strange girl. _Who is she? Where does she come from? She barely knows me and yet… she wants to help me._ Her manner was quite different from any other person he ever observed. The way she walked and talked were quite different from the French culture of the day.

Erik thought of when he awoken in his lair covered with a blanket, his mask off and hearing his music box playing. He thought of how he found Rebecca kneeling on the ground with the music box in her hands listening to it. He remembered how anger filled him. It not just anger at the girl for coming down into his lair, but anger he kept within himself since Christine left. Looking back at the encounter Erik had used Rebecca as a scapegoat for his anger. Rebecca took the blows in silence, offering no resistance. Now this girl was willing following him wherever he went, offering to help him.

Erik touched his face. It was not the decaying cold flesh that he had grown accustom to, it was full of life, warm, and smooth. He selfishly thought that he had this face before maybe Christine would have stayed with him. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. Christine was with the one she loved, but even so it did not stop Erik from loving Christine. Erik had a vague idea of where he was going – he hoped that his idea was not a fool's folly.

The sky turned from its cold gray to a bleak black as the sun set beneath the horizon. They came upon a small village and Erik stopped by the inn. He looked back at Rebecca to see how she was doing but she had fallen asleep. Erik decided to let Rebecca sleep, she had a hard day to which Erik contributed too greatly.

Erik was about to take down his hood but decided against it. He was still not use to the fact that his face no longer looked like a monster. He quietly walked into the inn. No one took notice of him inside for which Erik was very thankful. Erik was hoping to find someone, someone he had not seen in years, someone who thought he was dead. He looked around the tavern until he spotted who he was looking for sitting isolated in a corner. Erik was not quite sure what to say to the person or how the person would take the Erik was still alive. He walked quietly up behind the person and touched them lightly on the shoulder.

"How have you been Daroga?" The man quickly turned around, horror overflowed from his eyes and into the rest of his face. The Persian was not expecting this surprising visit.

"My God Erik! What are you doing here!" He spoke barely above a whisper and the words seemed to stick inside his mouth. His voice had a sense of anger and fear.

'I have come to ask you for your help." Erik quickly sited across the Persian keeping his hood on to cover most of his face. The Persian's eyes not only had fear but confusion as well when Erik had said this.

"Erik, what are you doing outside the Opera House?" The Persian was tense; he would not let his guard down as along as the Phantom was in his presence. Erik noticed that Nadir's hand had quickly gone into his pocket and was holding something. Erik assumed it was a gun but took no heed to it.

"You helped me once, I ask you to please help me again, to forget the rosy hours of Mazendaran, and the torture chamber." Erik looked at the Persian, whose face remained unmoved.

"I thought you no longer wanted me to become entangled with your personal affairs. What's so different now that you what my assistance?" The Persian looked hard at Erik. There was silence between them. Noises made by other people in the tavern seemed to be miles away. Erik realized that he would have difficult time beseeching the Persian's help.

"I have met a young lady…"

"Erik you didn't?" The Persian cut him short, his eyes widening with fear. "I will not let you harm this girl the way you did Mlle. Daaé!" He hissed quickly underneath his breath.

"She willingly stays with me!" Erik's anger slowly started to rise as he gripped the edges of the table.

"That is what you said Mlle. Daaé would do, yet you kidnapped her…" The Persian became lost in his words, unable to go on. Erik gritted his teeth, he felt as though he made a mistake in coming to Nadir. Erik felt that he could not hold his anger for long, then a whisper reached his ears – _Erik!_ Erik felt himself become calm again and by chance he caught sight of Rebecca walking in. She looked at him with a firm, warning yet gentle look. She looked as though she knew what had just transpired between the Persian and himself. Rebecca walked towards them. Erik was unable to tell how she felt ­­– Was she mad, disappointed, sad?

Sighing, Erik removed his hood slowly and met the Persian's eyes widen by either surprise or fear – Erik could not tell which.

"My God … Erik." The Persian did not know what to say. His gaze was broken when Rebecca placed her hand on Erik's shoulder. The Persian looked at Rebecca and back at Erik. He was in shock – that was easy to tell. His mind began to fill up with questions ­­– oh so many questions he did not know where to start.

Rebecca could tell that the man sitting in front of Erik and Erik knew each other. She did not know for how long, but they knew each other well. Rebecca woke up in the carriage and felt the Phantom's anger rise. She uttered his name as she got out of the carriage. She looked at the man in front of Erik and wonder who he was. She tried to remember the story Thomas had told her, but nothing came to mind about this man. Rebecca slowly sat down next to Erik; she moved her hand from his shoulder to his hand that was still gripping the table's edge. She gentle moved his hand and held it in her own – to remind him that she was still there to help him.

Erik felt her hand in his and grasped it tightly. He felt comfort and kindness in Rebecca's hand. He did not want to lose that comfort and he wished that she would not let go of his hand.

Nadir looked at this girl. Her skin was fair; her hair was of a soft light brown color. She had an air of mystery around her. He wondered if she knew what kind of a monster she was sitting next to.

Rebecca heard his thought, for he was thinking quite loudly, and thought them quite painful. She was glad Erik could not hear them. She knew that thoughts, like the man, would not help him move on from his dark past. But some how she felt that Erik already knew what this man was thinking.

"Why are you with him?" The Persian broke the silence between them. "How is he holding you?" Nadir's hand was still in his pocket and around his gun. He was willing to shoot Erik if he had to.

"He is not holding me." The Persian was not convinced for he gripped his gun tighter. "You do not need to shoot, let go of your gun, and I do know what he has done in the past. But I am willing to look past those crimes to help him." She grasped Erik's hand tighter and he too grasped tighter. She looked at the man with a look that said she was willing to help Erik.

For some strange reason, Nadir believed this girl and he loosed his grasp on his gun. Even though he felt that he could trust this girl, it did not stop him from wondering how the girl knew he gripped his gun when she did not could not see it. Nadir stared intently on the girl and she returned his stare. He broke off and looked down at the table and saw how tightly they were holding hands. It was not Erik forcible holding the girl's hand, but they both held on equally.

"I am called Rebecca." She extended her hand to Nadir. He took her hand and was about to kiss it but the girl shook and pulled back her hand.

"I am Nadir." Getting over the strange manner of the girl he gave a slight bow to the girl. This girl, Rebecca, was very strange indeed.

Rebecca searched her memories for a man called Nadir that had something to do with the Phantom. She remembered Thomas telling her something about a Persian, but not a Nadir.

"Are you going to help us?" It sounded as though Erik was pleading to Nadir for his help. Nadir looked at Erik and was surprised that he sounded so humble.

"Are you?" The Persian looked at Rebecca. He sighed and kept looking back and forth between the pair. The Persian knew that once he made his decision there would be no turning back.


	14. Sophia

Rebecca was at a lost to how Nadir could help them. Erik believed he could and she felt that she was not in a position to disagree with him for the moment. She watched Erik and the Persian as they hitched fresh horses to the carriage.

A gentle breeze creep thought the air. Feeling it, Rebecca had chills up and down her spine. She turned to the direction from which the breeze was coming from. _Someone's coming._ Rebecca let the thought soak in as she turned her head to Nadir and Erik. They did not have heightened senses as Rebecca did and were unchanged in their task. Quietly she placed her bag on the ground and searched inside. It was not long before she found what she was looking for. Rebecca pulled out a black leather case, which contained her gun and silencer. She loaded her gun and attached the silencer and she waited.

The breeze became stronger as Rebecca saw a cloaked figure appear before her. She dared not take her eyes off the figure fearing that she would lose sight of it. Rebecca pointed her gun at the cloaked figure and waited for whomever it was to make the first move.

Time seem to stand still, neither Rebecca nor the cloaked figure move. The figure seemed content in just standing before Rebecca doing nothing.

"Come on." Rebecca quietly whispered to herself. "What are you waiting for?"

Erik glanced over to where Rebecca was standing. She was facing out into the darkness and pointing something into it.

"Rebecca?" He called to her, "We're ready to go." She turned her head slightly to indicate that she heard him. But her eyes were still looked out into the silent darkness. Confused Erik turned to Nadir to see if he knew what Rebecca was doing. Before Erik could utter a question he heard a yell from Rebecca. Turning around he was faced with a barrel of a strange gun.

"Why don't you and your friend join the little lady." The voice the spoke was a lady, but the way it sounded was a bit inhuman. As though the voice went through a screen. Erik looked at the face of the hand that held the gun. The eyes were covered by shadow, but the part of the face that he could see showed the girl gritting her teeth.

Nadir had already started walking towards the unconscious Rebecca. Erik started to move but stopped. He turned around to face his opponent and starred coldly at the girl.

"Well," asked the new acquaintance. "What are you waiting for?"

"This." Erik grabbed the gun and tried to force it from the girl's hand. But the strange lady was too fast. The girl spin towards Erik, while he was still holding the gun, and she elbowed him to the stomach, then hit him in the face with her fist.

Erik fell to the ground, his hand covering his face. He took his hand away and saw blood. He looked up at the girl. She was no longer pointing her gun at him. The hood had fallen and now the girl's face was completely revealed. Hair of the lightest brown, almost to the point of gold and green eyes that could price the soul. She just looked back at him, with those pricing eyes, as though she was probing him. After a moment of silence she extended her hand to him. Unknowingly Erik took her hand and she helped him up.

"I must apologize to you. I thought you were someone else." She spoke very calmly as though nothing had happen. She slipped her gun back into a holster around her waist.

"May I ask who you are?" Erik asked.

"I think I know who she is." Rebecca was awake walking towards them. She was leaning on Nadir for support. "Russia, your first mission - was it not? And while you were there one of the labs exploded. If I am not mistaken you help contain the fire and saved a few people."

The two girls looked at each other for a while before a sly smile came upon the new girl's face.

"Well isn't it my Redeemed Angel. It's good to see you. I am very sorry about earlier, I thought you were someone else." The girl's strange voice irritated Erik's ears. He was use to hearing trained voices for a better part of his life. So far, the girl's actions were random and unconnected thus making Erik feel uneasy.

"Hello Sophia." Rebecca's voice was calm and did not betray any signs of emotion. "We'll take later, right now we need to get going. Nadir?"

He seemed unwilling to allow Rebecca to stand by herself and hesitated to move.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." As she spoke she moved her hand form Nadir's shoulders and took something out of her bag. It was a black tube of some sorts with a small silver circle. She pushed the silver circle and the black tube extended into a long stick. It was a moment before Erik realized that the black tube was some kind of collapsible cane.

"Go on now we don't have all night." Rebecca spoke in a reassuring voice to Nadir and waved her hand gentle to the carriage. Nadir gave a slight nod of the head. Though his face did not betray it, Rebecca could sense that he was still unsure about her. Not about her being able to walk but what were Rebecca's reasons for helping the Phantom.

Sophia watched in curiosity and amusement. She had heard of 'The Great' Rebecca, but never in her life did she think she would run into her, especial in the ninetieth century France.

'_I believe we need to talk.'_ Rebecca turned to Sophia and gave her a small smile.

'_Yes we do. But not aloud, at least while we're in the company of these two.'_ Rebecca gestured her to Sophia to walk with her. Before they started walking she looked back at Erik.

"Erik are you alright?" Rebecca could see that Erik wiping blood from his face. He looked at her – there was genuine concern in her face.

"Yes, just a bit dazed." He gave a nod and walked to the carriage.

"Let me see." Rebecca's question stopped him in his tracks. Rebecca went to him and looked at his face. He noticed that she still walked gracefully even though she leaned on a cane.

Rebecca put her free hand to Erik's face and examined it. Erik did not say anything, it was the first time a woman touched his face since Christine. Her hand was gentle as it moved across his face. There was no fear, hate or discontent in her movements.

Sophia watched Erik as Rebecca examined his face. She felt a bit foolish for mistaking this man, Rebecca and the other man by the carriage for the people she was looking for. Sophia was scolding herself for not being more in tune with her telepathic abilities. She was still developing her telepathy. She could not read minds that were not within five meters of her person. She was still at a lost why she was sent on this mission and not some other agent who was a better telepathic than her.

"Nothing's broken, facial cuts always bleed the worst out of any cuts." Rebecca gave Erik a white cloth. "Use this to put pressure on the cut so it will stop bleeding."

"The carriage is ready." called Nadir. He was already sitting in the driver's seat waiting. Erik took the cloth from Rebecca and did as she said as he climbed into the carriage. Rebecca followed and Sophia walked beside her.

'_I want to ask you something.'_ asked Sophia as she helped Rebecca into the carriage.

'_What?'_ Sophia was looking for the right words to say as to not offend Rebecca. She sat across Rebecca and looked at her with a face filled with curiosity and caution.

'_Are you really as powerful as they say?'_ Sophia, looking away, cursed herself thinking that she just made a fool of herself. She did not notice that Rebecca's eyes narrowed with fear.


	15. Another Mission

Nadir drove the horses to wherever the destination that was in his mind and did not say anything. In the carriage Rebecca sat next to Erik and Sophia across from Rebecca. The fear lingered for a short while in Rebecca's eyes and was gone when Sophia looked back.

_'I do not know what _really powerful_ means to _they_. But I do not think that I am anymore powerful than the next agent.'_ Sophia, for the moment, seemed satisfied with the answer but the thought still lingered in her mind. _'I would like to ask you something. But first…'_ Rebecca looked over at Erik. He was quietly observing her. Sophia looked at Rebecca than to Erik and back to Rebecca. She understood what Rebecca wanted.

Nadir pulled his cloak tighter around his body as a cold, gentle breeze passed through. For the first time since Erik met Rebecca he felt tired and his eyelids heavy. He closed his eyes and was taken to a dreamless sleep.

_'You do that so well.'_ Rebecca looked at Sophia and gave a slight nod with a small smile. Sophia opened her mouth to speak, but Rebecca stopped her. _'I don't want to talk aloud just yet. I would have wanted Nadir asleep as well but I do not know where he is taking us.'_

_'Why don't you just read his mind?'_

_'Because I want to earn their trust. That is something to valuable to lose.'_

_'Oh…ok, so you wanted to ask me something?'_ She leaned forward as if Rebecca was going to whisper her question and she did not want to miss a single word.

_'What are you doing here and why did you attack?'_

_'You know, I could ask you the same question - why are you here - but I won't. Not now anyway.'_ Sophia leaned back in her seat and adjusted herself as though she was getting ready to tell a story to a small child. _'Well, do you want a brief outline or the incredible long story.'_

_'Give me a descriptive synopsis.'_ Rebecca gave a wry smile to Sophia. Sophia returned the smile and began.

_'Well it is probable the biggest problem the Agency has ever faced in it's history. Remember a few years ago a small group of agents were decommissioned and were forbidden, with life imprisonment, never to use their abilities again.'_

_'Yes I do. I was one of the agents that investigated and arrested them.'_ The agents, that were decommissioned, had grown dangerously proud and started to believe themselves better than other agents and other humans. Two had even gone so far to take another life into their hands and extinguish it. Rebecca felt sick whenever she looked on the murderers.

_'Well they escaped, every last one of them.'_ Sophia looked at Rebecca as she took a sharp inhale of breath and her eyes filled with terror.

_'My God…'_ Rebecca was at a lost for words, she could not think of even a prayer to say.

_'Do you regret not having them killed?'_ Sophia, leaning forward, looked hard at Rebecca. She remembered how Rebecca was one of the few agents that pushed for life imprisonment instead of the death penalty.

_'No.'_ She answered firmly. _'I value life too much, even for those who do not.'_

Sophia leaned back away from Rebecca, her face was still and pensive. Neither Rebecca nor Sophia broke eye contact, they did not communicate anything to each other for what seemed an eternity.

Sophia finally blinked. _'I do have some good news.'_ Rebecca's face was unmoved but her eyes gave away a hint of surprise.

_'Please…do tell.'_ Sophia felt herself smile at the sarcasm in Rebecca. For some odd reason Rebecca did not seem to be a person who used sarcasm.

_'All the convicted agents escape. But not all of them got away.'_

_'How many were caught?'_ Rebecca was soaking in the story. She did not want to miss a single fact.

_'Well that's debatable really.'_ Sophia looked at Rebecca who was rubbing her eyes.

_'You're not making a lot of sense right now. Again I ask, how many were caught?'_ Rebecca looked up at Sophia and waited for an answer.

_'When I left, about two hundred and thirty – two. Those that were willing to talk told us that many of them were going to head back in time to change a few things - that's why I am here. The Agency has sent every available Time - traveler to find these agents before they destroy the future.'_ Just as Sophia finished the carriage jerked to a stop. The carriage had stop in front of a house, which looked that it would belong to someone of considerable wealth. Rebecca watched Nadir climb out of the driver's seat.

"I never heard three people so quiet on such a long drive before." Nadir wiped the dust off of his clothes and looked at the two girls and Erik. "Interesting."

"What?" Sophia asked as she stood up.

"Erik is not one to sleep while he has company." He offered his hand to Sophia to assist her out of the carriage.

"Well maybe he was just really tired." Rebecca could hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well Erik, you see, is a person that can survive on only a few hours of sleep." Nadir looked at Sophia. They conversation was getting tense.

"He never had his face healed before. New experiences are bound to exhaust out a person quickly." Sophia said quietly underneath her breath – her green eyes pricing the Persian.

"How did you know about that?" Nadir looked suspiciously at her.

"I have my ways." She gave him a sly smile and that was the end…for now anyway.

Rebecca left them to their talk and went to Erik to wake him.

"Erik, it's time to wake up." She said gentle, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We're wherever Nadir wanted to take us."

Erik felt himself being pulled from a dark silent void by a voice. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Rebecca looking back at him. For the first time he noticed that her eyes were of silver gray.

"You slept for most of the journey. I hope that I haven't tried you out so much." Rebecca gazed gentle at Erik.

"I never sleep." Erik replied his mind snapped into full attention.

"Ah, but you did my friend. There is nothing shameful about needing sleep." Rebecca looked at Erik. Even thought she and Sophia could communicate without words, their silence could not hide the changing expressions on their faces. Rebecca could not reveal every single secret she had to Erik. He also needed the rest, she felt him deliberately keeping himself from much needed rest.

Before, Erik would feel anger rising within himself at anyone who told him what to do or what he needed. But now…he felt no anger or resentment towards Rebecca. He was not quiet sure how he felt only that he had no hatred within his heart. _How much have I changed?_ Erik felt his hand involuntary touch his face and thought back to the decaying corpse that was he. To him, it felt as though that decaying body was a lifetime ago and not just a day. He felt the smooth warm living flesh of his face and quickly left the carriage and did not look at Rebecca.

Rebecca quietly followed suit. She looked up to the sky as it lightly began to snow.

"Come inside, my servant can take care of the carriage." Nadir motioned Erik, Rebecca, and Sophia to follow him inside. Sophia went to Rebecca to help her walk to the door. Erik did not move until the ladies were closer to the door, his eyes watched every movement made by Rebecca and made his way to the entrance.


	16. Another Dream

"Nice digs." Said Sophia as she and Rebecca walked into the Persian's house. Inside it was styled with a mixture of the latest French fashion and styles of the Persian's homeland.

"Digs?" Nadir asked as he handed his coat to one of his servants.

"She means that she likes how you modeled your home." Rebecca squeezed Sophia's arm. _'Try not to use too much twenty-first century lingo.'_ Sophia gave her a slight nod in acknowledgment.

Nadir whispered instructions to the servant he gave his coat to. The servant bowed and left. A servant girl entered the foyer and gave a small curtsy before she spoke.

"Can I take your cloaks madams." She seemed to be a very pleasant girl and she spoke with a warm voice.

"Sure, why not." Said Sophia as she unhooked the clasp to her cloak. Rebecca took off her cloak slowly, she had always felt uncomfortable being served upon.

When both girls had given their cloaks to the servant girl and went to Erik and asked the same as him. Erik looked at the young girl as he gave her his cloak.

"Come, all of you must be tired. I'll have my guestrooms prepared for you. In the meantime we can have tea in the parlor." Nadir motioned to a room to the side. A servant beside the door opened it when Nadir mentioned it and gave a small bow to everyone as they passed through the doorway.

For the next ten minutes no one said anything. Sophia quietly observed the room and the people in it. She saw that the Phantom could not find anything else of interest in the room except Rebecca. Rebecca kept her eyes lowered looking at the ground, and she was lost within her memories. The Persian looked around at everyone, mostly the Phantom and Sophia. She noticed that the room became so quiet that the tics of the grandfather clock were the loudest noise in the room.

Rebecca thought back to her investigation of the rouge agents. She remembered how heartbroken she felt when she discovered many agents she knew and were close to were involved. She remembered looking at the mangled bodies of the young couple lying in the street in a pool of their own blood and sick she felt. The memory was still fresh in her mind of how the young girl laid in the arms of her young boyfriend. Their eyes emptily gazing out into one another. But neither one of them could see their beloved.

"Well I must say. This is a invigorating conversation we are having." Sophia's comment yanked Rebecca from her sickening memory. She turned her and found Erik looking at her. Their eyes met for only a moment before Erik turned away. "What would even make this talk even better would be if someone actually said something." Sophia put her teacup on the low table before her. She sat back and waiting for someone to say something.

Before anyone could say or do anything a servant came into the parlor and spoke. "The guestrooms are now ready sir."

"Good, good, very good," said Nadir, "Show our guest to their rooms than."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"The guest rooms are right this way." Said the servant as he briskly walked up the stairs. After the servant showed whose room was whose, he left.

"Good night Erik." Said Rebecca as Erik opened his door. He looked at Rebecca and gave a small smile.

"Good night Rebecca." He whispered softly as Rebecca closed her door. He than noticed Sophia looking at him. "What is it?" he asked firmly.

"Just observing human nature." Tilting her head as she spoke. Erik was a bit confused with her words and went into his room. Before he could close his door, a hand grabbed it.

"By the way," It was Sophia. She pulled the door opened and stared at him straight in the face. "Don't get to close."

"Is that a threat?" Erik's eyes narrowed as he returned the girl's stare.

"No, no, no." Sophia replied shaking her head giving a small smile and a sigh. "I just don't want you to have to deal with another broken heart."

Erik was completely taken off guard. _What does she mean? What does she know?_

"Good night Phantom." Sophia said going into her room. Erik replied with a shut of his door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rebecca lay down on the bed. She did not feel like changing into sleeping clothes or even crawling under the covers of the bed. It felt like an eternity before Rebecca could close her eyes.

_Finding herself in a cold dank abyss surrounded by darkness, she felt alone and vulnerable. She walked. She did not know where she was going only that she was being forced to go. Then Rebecca stopped walking and stood amidst the darkness. Upon her back she felt a cold hand move slowly up and down her back. Another cold hand forced her to turn around and face the owner of the cold hands. Rebecca looked unto the nameless fear. Though she could not see his face she knew who it was. It was the same man who was in her dream as she came to Paris. A light flicked on above Rebecca and the strange man started to come into the light. Before Rebecca could see the face clearly she tore herself away from the man. She tripped and fell out of her bed._

Rebecca was breathing hard. This was the second time she had seen the mysterious man in her dreams. When Rebecca dreamt different people were in every dream. It scarred Rebecca that she had seen the same person in two different dreams. It had never happen before. A strange sickly feeling came over Rebecca. A feeling that she seen the man before outside of her dreams. She felt as though she knew that man but she could not give a name the man.

Rebecca sat back on the bed and felt dizzy. She started to ease into a deep, full and somewhat relaxed breathing. She slowly stood up and walked carefully to the window. Rebecca pushed the heavy curtain and looked out into the night. The sun was just rise over the snow-covered horizon. It would be useless for Rebecca to attempt to go back to sleep. Sighing, Rebecca readied herself for the coming day.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rebecca spent her time, before everyone else woke up, looking around Nadir's household. In her exploration she found Nadir's library. Sunlight was peaking through the thick curtains. Rebecca walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains open. She could now see the sun had risen quite a bit since she last looked upon it. She closed her eyes and listen to the noise of her surroundings. She heard the stillness of the morning and the quite footsteps of the servants getting ready for the day. She than sensed that Nadir was getting up and that Erik was still asleep but not for long. Sophia was still upstairs and she was pacing. Rebecca decided to take a walk around the woods surrounding the Persian's house. With one last look around the library she left, and gentle closed the door behind her.


	17. A Talk

Erik woke up exhausted. Haunting visions from his past kept entering his restless sleep. Faces of the victims of the Punjab Lasso flashed before his sight. He remembered feeling a glee of a victory at the victim's death, that he wished he could forget. On the edge of his bed he found fresh clothes. Amazingly they were all in his size.

"You know me better than I thought Daroga." He said quietly to himself as he started to dress. When he finished he looked at himself in a full size mirror by the wardrobe. For the first time Erik had a clear view of himself.

He did not know how he was supposed to look but he felt young. He felt a sprit in him that gave him a youthful joy inside. Erik walked to the window and looked out. He saw a cloaked figure walking about the grounds. The figure's hood fell off with the wind and Erik could tell that it was Rebecca. She hobbled on her cane as she walked but she did it with such grace that she looked almost regale.

Erik quickly went downstairs and went in search for his cloak. He found it hanging on a cost rack by the door. Someone had cleaned and pressed it. Erik was not use to the service of someone, other than himself, cleaning his clothes for him.

"Where are you going is such a hurry this morning?" Erik turned to Nadir, who was sipping coffee. He was fully dressed with a mixture of the French style and his native homeland. "I hope you are not ill of my company so soon Erik."

"No Daroga, I was just going out for a walk. Oh I must thank you for the clothes, that was very generous of you." Erik noticed that he just thanked the Persian. Erik never thanked anyone, not that he much cause to thank that many people anyway.

"It was nothing my old friend." Nadir smiled. "Are you sure you would want to break your fast with me before you go out?"

"No, I will be fine." Erik gave a small bow and headed out. Nadir looked at the door before he returned to the dining hall. He did not notice it last night, but he thought that Erik looked extremely young for a man of nine and fifty.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Erik walked to area he last saw Rebecca standing. When he reached that spot, Rebecca had moved on. Erik was a bit frustrated and turned to go back to the house. But than he noticed footsteps in the lightly snow covered ground heading towards the woods. When Erik saw that there were no other footprints he assumed they were Rebecca's and followed them.

Questions again filled his head. The same questions that he had in his head when he first met Rebecca. There were so many that he did not know which one to ask first. One thing he could never understand was why he had so much trust in the strange girl. He never trusted anyone as much as he did Rebecca in his life. Not even Christine did he trust as much.

_Oh Christine!_ Erik felt a pang of pain within himself. After all the years of her being away it still hurt to think about her. Christine's face still haunted his dreams, her voice lingered within his ears, her kiss… the only and last time he touched those soft sweet lips before she was gone forever.

Erik did not realize that tears were falling from his eyes until his vision became blurred. As he wiped the tears away he spotted Rebecca. She was standing still amongst the trees. Erik walked slowly and quite as though he did not want to frighten Rebecca as if she was a small woodland creature. He stepped on a fallen branch that snapped loudly into the quite morning. Erik quickly looked down than back to Rebecca. But to his surprise she was not there anymore. Erik looked around to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around.

"Oh Erik, it's you." staring at Erik was Rebecca's sliver gray eyes. "I didn't know anyone else was here." Erik was still startled from what he just experience and it took him a moment before he could compose himself.

"How did you do that?" he finally asked her.

"Do what?" Rebecca's face was suddenly washed with confusion.

"How did get there," he pointed to where he saw her before, "To here?" than he pointed to Rebecca. Her brows knitted in confusion and worry.

"Erik, I'm not quite sure what you are talking about." From Rebecca's expression Erik began to feel that his mind was playing tricks on him. "Erik, are you all right?" he did not answer. He began to doubt if his mind was fully awake this morning.

"Could we talk?" he finally asked.

"Of course. We can walk as we talk." she smiled softly at Erik.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rebecca was not going to push Erik into the conversation. She was going to let him find the words he needed to say for himself.

"Where are you from?" it was not the question Rebecca wanted to hear, but it was a start. She looked at Erik; he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"America." she said simply.

"Where in America?" he wanted a more specific answer than that.

"The northeast area." another vague answer.

"You don't sound like American." Her accent was peculiar. He could not place where the accent was from. Rebecca gave a small smile.

"A lot of people tell me that." Erik realized that it was as detailed as he was going to get. So he moved on to another question that was on his mind.

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen them in years. They probable think I'm dead." Her voice seemed to quiver as she talked about her family. Erik quickly went to another question, the question that plagued his mind the most.

"Why are you here?" Erik looked at Rebecca. Her face harden and something flashed in her eyes.

"By a mishap." Her voice was unnaturally cold.

"What kind of mishap?" Erik quickly asked.

"Let's not go there shall we."

"Why not?"

"Because-" Rebecca stopped walking, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. "Because you don't need to know." Her voice a soft warning tone, it was almost as if she was pleading him not to ask about anything that was related to how she got to his lair. He nodded to her, but he had to ask another question that was related.

"What else can you do besides healing?" they started to walk again. Erik walked under a low branch and held up the branch for Rebecca.

"A great number of things. I can draw, paint, and I like to read, and travel." answered Rebecca as she walked under the branch.

"I meant other powers." Rebecca turned to Erik and looked at him right in the eye.

"I know what you meant." she said softly, almost as a whisper. An awkward silence overcame them. Erik was afraid that he had offended Rebecca and that she would no longer answer his questions.

They walked for some time in silence. The silence seemed to grow louder for each passing moment they did not talk. Erik felt that he needed to break the silence before it became too loud.

"I don't think I have thanked you properly for healing my face. I…" Erik stopped walking, searching for words. Rebecca also stopped walking and turned to face Erik. He looked deeply in her eyes. In the brightness of the snow her eyes looked as though they were made from pure silver. "I want to do something for you in return."

Rebecca smiled and shook her head gently. "Erik, you don't have to…"

"But I want to." Erik cut her off and grabbed her hands. For a moment he felt that he was immersed in a peaceful atmosphere. Erik looked at Rebecca's hands and saw that they were bare. "You're not wearing gloves." He noticed that her hands were surprisingly warm.

"What?" Rebecca looked at her hands. "Oh, yes. I didn't think that I would need gloves. Don't worry about my hands." Rebecca removed her hands from Erik's grasp and they disappeared beneath her cloak. "You can thank me later. But for now I want you to be a bit more settled in."

"Settled into what?" Rebecca's remarked caught Erik off guard and he did not know what she was talking about.

"Why, your new life, of course." Rebecca said simply with a warm smile.


	18. Questions Hopeful for Answers

"Where are they?" Sophia questioned the air again; the Angel and the Phantom were still out. Ever since Sophia had awakened that morning she was waiting for them. She had also been skimming the Open Files of the rouge agents. She had also looked at the Angel's Open File.

A unique thing the Agency had was the Open Files. Every agent had a private file and an Open File. The Open Files were just as their title called them, open for all agents to read. It contained a record of abilities the agent had and a history of all the assignments the agent had done, explaining in detail, and with whom the agent had done it. Most Agents used the Open files to put together a team for any sort mission.

Sophia remembered when she was still a trainee; she would look through the Open Files and read the assignments as though it was one large action-adventure story with many characters. She remembered when she first read the Angel's Open File, she was completely taken away by all the fascinating things that the Angel had done.

Sophia looked outside again. The sun had risen past its height. She felt worried  but why? The Angel could take of herself Sophia knew this. Maybe if she could think of something other than the Rouge Agents…The Rouge Agents! That is why Sophia is so worried.

But as she came to this conclusion she felt a wave a stupidity wash over her. How could she mistake the Angel as a Rouge Agent? The only reason Sophia stopped in this time period is because she weakly felt a presence of an agent. She had been told that there were no Agents assigned to this particular time period.

With that in mind Sophia wonder why the Angel was in this time period? Last she heard the Angel was supposed to be on vacation and that she was not a time traveler.

Sophia also felt anxious. There were some questions that she was almost fearful to ask the Angel. Looking through the Rogue Agent's records she noticed a most interesting pattern that connected the Rouge Agents with the Angel.

Glancing towards the window Sophia caught sight of the Angel and Phantom. Releasing a sigh of relief Sophia rushed to the foyer to meet them.


	19. Questions and Answers?

"Since I have your consent, I shall leave with in a few days." Said Rebecca as both she and Erik came to the front door. _So soon?_ Erik was becoming attached to the strange girl, even though he knew so little about her. For her to leave so soon was a bit upsetting.

"I'll probably be gone for no more than a week or two." Rebecca reached for the door but Erik stop her and open the door himself.

As they entered the Persian was there, standing in the foyer to greet them. "I see you have been admiring my grounds."

"Yes, they are quite beautiful," replied Rebecca. "I only wish I could see them in the spring."

"You are leaving us?" asked the Persian.

"Yes I'm afraid I must." Rebecca spoke calmly. "In two days time I shall leave."

"Hey Angel," the inhuman voice came from the staircase. There stood Sophia in a proud air. "Do you think we could talk for a moment?" unshaken by Sophia's surprising appearance she turned to Erik and said, "I'll see you later." With that the two girls went up stairs leaving two silent men behind them.

The Persian looked at Erik who was still looking where the girls once stood. He went to him and gently touched Erik's shoulder.

"Why do you trust her so?" the Persian asked in concern.

"Why do you?" was Erik's reply. Without another word he went upstairs.



"I know I probably shouldn't be asking these questions," Erik caught Sophia's voice as he pasted by her room. "But right now you're my only lead."

"The last time I saw them was when they were sentenced and sent away to be locked up." Rebecca's voice came coolly through the door. "You certainly have an excellent lead in me." She added in sarcastically.

"I'm not asking for you to reveal your deepest darkest secrets." Sophia said with exasperation. "I only want to know what you know about them."

Erik leaned closer to the door. He wanted to know what they were talking about. It was so temping to just open the door and demand what they were talking about.

"What I know about them is top level," a warning tone began to crawl into Rebecca's calm voice. "It is on a need to know bases." The last word was said with emphasis to make a point.

"Well I need to know. Besides, I'm cleared for all information concerning these people." The mechanized voice sounded as though it was on the edge of an attitude.

Silence was the only sound that came form the room, except for a few footsteps than some strange chirps. Erik put his ear on the door, hoping to hear past the silence. Than a heavy sigh came from the door preceding, "You were scared when you discovered who I was, though you covered it very well." Rebecca's voice became stiff as she spoke.

"Well I didn't mean to attack you." Sophia's voice was timed, but it still had a slight attitude. "I wasn't expecting to run into one of the most power agent back in the nineteenth century."

"I understand that you are a Seer of True Selves as well as a Time Traveler." Rebecca had changed the roles, she was now the one asking questions and Sophia answering them.

"Yes." Sophia lost the attitude that was in her inhuman voice.

"I see that you have fallen into the habit of calling people by their true selves and not by their names."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Sophia was defensive in her answering.

"Not at all." No one spoke and time seemed to stop. Erik felt the tenseness of the room creep out from under the door and wrap itself around him.

"I will consider giving you the information you seek," Rebecca finally spoke pulling rank on Sophia. "But do not think that you will get it definitely. Is that understood Cadet?"

"Yes Ma'am." Was the obedient response from Sophia.

Erik dashed from Sophia's door and into his room when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Leaving the door open a bit he was able to see Rebecca come from Sophia's room to her own.

The mystery surrounding the two girls was growing every second. One of the most powerful agents? Cadet? Time traveler? Seer of True Selves? Erik wonder if this was the exact way people felt back at the Opera House when he was behind the since controlling things.

Erik began to have second thoughts if he made the right decision to hand the future of his life over to Rebecca. But there was no turning back from his choice. But a question arose from Erik's mind – how powerful could Rebecca be if she could so easily be injured by someone less powerful than her? Or was her cane just for show?


	20. Thoughts

Sophia left within the next few days, saying something that she had to return to her work. Rebecca saw her to the door and Erik observed unseen what transpired next.

"I hope you realized that I had to open old wounds to remember everything." Rebecca said handing Sophia a small object. Erik was not able to hear what was said next for the girls began to whisper.

"Good bye." One of the girls said and than Sophia left.

"What are you doing Erik?" Erik jumped not expecting to hear his name. Rebecca was next to him looking curiously at him.

"Nothing." He said. Rebecca looked as though she did not believe him. But she did not say anything that confirmed the look.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow." Rebecca stated. Erik felt that there was nothing to say and simply nodded in acknowledgement.

◊

There was nothing at the Persian's house that Erik wanted to do. Every day while Rebecca was gone Erik read. Anything and everything that he could get his hands on, just to keep himself occupied. However, after two and half weeks Erik had read the entire library and than some. Erik had nothing left to do but worry.

Whiled Erik worried; Nadir to notice that he began to developed strange habits. Erik would wonder aimlessly around the house like a ghost. Nadir only noticed it when he looked up from his desk and out into the hallway from his study. The Persian would call out to Erik but Erik would not return the call.

Erik only noticed his strange habit when he noticed that he could not remember certain spans of time. He began to worry that he was losing memories. To stay out of people's way, Erik deicide to reread the library. Unfortunately, Erik could not keep his mind on the books the second time round.

The third week came quickly to a close; but there was still no sign of Rebecca.

The Persian learned to stay out of the way of the Phantom's way. There was no point to talking to Erik because his mind always seemed somewhere else.

This was quite the opposite from what the Persian remembered of the Phantom. The Phantom, as he remembered him, was alert and focused, spending endless hours, even days, working on something. The Phantom would forget to eat or sleep. Only when the Phantom was finished with what he needed to do, would he turn his attentions to something else.

Nadir remembered how he would beg him to come away from his work to eat or presented to the sultan and his devilish daughter. But now Erik seemed to be in a state of confusion. Nadir realized that the state was understandable, given that one of Erik's greatest barriers was removed. It was as though Erik could no longer hide as a phantom but had to become a person.

The Persian was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard slow soft footsteps in the hallway. Looking out he discovered that it was Erik walking around again. For a moment, Nadir thought about talking to Erik, but decided against it and continued his work on the desk.

"You never told me what happen to your flat in Paris." A voice came from the hallway. The Persian looked up from his desk to find Erik standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I still have it." Said the Persian.

"I always thought that your flat was the only place you lived in." Erik walked slowly into the room, looking at different objects that were displayed.

"That is what I tell people. I highly value my privacy. When people want me they look for me at my flat and no where else." The Persian watched Erik as he walked around the room. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No." Erik answered and walked out of the study.

§

Erik stood in Rebecca's room not doing anything in particular, just observing. There was nothing in the room that made it Rebecca's, except that she had stayed there.

Suddenly Erik heard a knocking on the door. Not unusual, but it still caught the attention of Erik. A servant opened the door and greeted the caller.

"How may I help you mademoiselle?"

"I am here for Erik." It was the tired voice of Rebecca. After three weeks, she had come back.

Next thing Erik found himself doing was going down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Erik saw that Daroga was already in the foyer talking with Rebecca. Erik noticed some slight changes in the girl's appearance. She was paler than before, and her face lined with weariness. The biggest change was that Rebecca no longer walked with a cane.

"I hope your journey was successful." The Persian asked her.

"I believe it was," Rebecca remarked before turning her attentions to Erik. "Erik it is good to see you again. I hope you can be ready to leave in two days." She asked before Erik could say hello.

"We can leave today if need be." Erik felt so cooped up while at the Persian's. He wanted to get out. It was not as though Erik had many things to pack. The clothes he had been wearing Nadir had lent to him, and Erik was not going to keep them.

"We'll leave in two days. Nadir, how can I ever thank you for your hospitality?" Rebecca smiled warmly at the Persian and some of her weariness went away.

"Anything for an old friend," the Persian took Rebecca's hand and kissed it, "and a new one."

§

It had snowed the day before leaving the land freshly white. The moon was covered by clouds when Erik and Rebecca left the Persian's house.

They took the two horses that were from the Opera House instead of the Persian's horses. Nadir would not allow Erik to leave with just the clothes on his back and was insistence on giving Erik all the clothes he had worn during his stay. Rebecca traveled lightly with her one bag stuffed into one of the horses' saddlebags.

The road ahead and the fleeting morning met the travelers with still indifference. They rode for hours in silence. Erik finally broke the silence for he could not stand it any longer.

"You know, you haven't really spoken to me since you came back for me."

"What would you want me to say?" Rebecca looked at him with a careful eye.

"Just what you have been doing for the past three weeks." Erik looked at her. Again, the questions began to fill his head. Nevertheless, the thoughts in his head did not go far for Rebecca began to explain her events of the past three weeks. She had been going to several theatres seeking employment for Erik. However, most of them offered nothing higher than a backstage hand or a markup artist assistant. She finally found a small theatre that was in want of a director.

"I hope that I am not to wrong to think that directing suited you best." Rebecca said smoothly. "I did not say anything final to the manager until I could talk to you."

"Would they not find it odd that a woman, who is not any blood relation to me, would be seeking employment for a man?" Asked Erik curiously.

"I thought of that, so I am now your assistant slash secretary." She told him. "I hope you do not mind."

"No, no, not at all." Erik said quietly under his breath. The idea of directing was not distasteful. He had done it before many times with letters and threats, but never out in the open. He was not sure what to expect.


	21. Unsure Feelings

Erik began to feel tired when they reached the town. It was not tried like lack of sleep, but a tried from being weak. Erik hated that feeling. He remembered feeling weak when Christine left him, when that sweet kiss drained him of all his strength and he had to let her go. That did not make it any easier to do.

Anything that made Erik feel powerless he hated. All his life he sought things that would keep the feeling of powerlessness away form him; that is, until he became the Opera Ghost. Everything in that theatre was under his control – he was the master of his realm. The Opera House was gone and Erik was back to the hated feeling of weak vulnerability.

Erik looked at Rebecca. Again, he wondered why he trusted this girl who came out of nowhere and has forever changed the course of his life. Rebecca certainly looked like an angel… Erik stopped himself. Where did that thought come from, he wondered. He suddenly remembered Sophia's warning of getting too close. Sophia… why had Sophia called Rebecca a _Redeemed_ Angel?

"I've had a difficult life not unlike your own." Rebecca said suddenly. Erik looked at her confused. "I am called Redeemed Angel by Sophia because I have been redeemed. And angel…well I have no idea where she got that."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked with caution.

"Simply, because you think loudly so that every telepath in the area can hear you." She said quickly and softly so that only Erik could hear her. "Besides healing I can also hear other peoples' thoughts and emotions."

"So you have heard everything I have thought since we have met?" Erik began to worry that Rebecca heard some of his more private thoughts.

"No, I am not that well trained in prying into people's minds. I only hear thoughts when someone is thinking with strong emotions. So in a sense people yell in their minds when they angry, depressed, or stressed out." Rebecca explained this to Erik as though it was completely natural.

It brought up a strange fear in Erik; if Rebecca could heal without the aid of medicines and hear other people's thoughts – what else could she do?

"Well here we are." Rebecca said stopping in front of a large building.

"Where?" asked Erik.

"Why, the theatre, of course." said Rebecca as she dismounted her horse.

§

"Monsieur Daquin?" asked Rebecca as she opened the office door. Erik felt awkward at entering the office unannounced.

"Yes," before Erik and Rebecca stood a man no more than nine and thirty. His complexion was fair with brown hair that had a hint of grey ands eyes to match. In his arms was an assortment of papers that he tried to keep from falling to the ground.

"Ah, yes, Mademoiselle Busheé. I was wondering when you would return." The man put down his papers and extended his hand to Erik. "This must be the man you were talking about. I am very glad to meet you."

Erik looked at M. Daquin's hand and did nothing. Rebecca had to nudge Erik into accepting M. Daquin's hand. It was a warm and welcoming handshake – something that Erik was not use to.

"I must say that I am really glad to have a professional director with such extensive experience." Said M. Daquin with a smile.

"Professional?" Erik looked at Rebecca who had taken a sudden interest in the floor. "Rebecca has certainly over exaggerated my abilities."

Daquin simply smiled and looked over to Rebecca. "Humble – I like that. I don't care what you tell me. I was sold after your secretary told me about all your experiences. I couldn't wait to meet you. You're hired if you want the job. I can't pay you much at first, but it will be a decent wage."

"When does Erik start?" asked Rebecca. Erik felt that he was being excluded from the conversation by Rebecca.

"With our next production; we begin next week." Daquin handed to Erik a script from his desk. "Before than I can introduce to everyone at the theatre."

Erik looked at the script. It was a play he had seen before; it would not be too hard for him to direct it – if he had the right people.

"I am so glad you applied to the job Monsieur … I'm so sorry I didn't get your full name Erik." Daquin laughed at his own blunder.

"Erik Martin. His name is Erik Martin." Rebecca said quickly.

"Glad to meet you Erik Martin." The two men shook hands.

"It was my pleasure." Erik replied.

§

"Well I think the interview went well." Rebecca told Erik when they left theatre.

"My secretary?" Erik looked at Rebecca. Erik did not know why but he felt that he was not in control of his own life. That he was being led blindly through his life without any of his say so. "What did you tell him!"

"You sound a bit upset." She said calmly as she mounted her horse. Erik grabbed her reigns before she could ride away and looked at her hard.

"Don't you think I have a right to be!" He felt his temper rising and so did his voice. "You come into my life, changed me, tell me that I should trust you when I don't know anything about you, and not telling me what you are planning to do."

Tears formed in his eyes. _Why am I crying?_ Rebecca looked at him as he spoke. His tone was harsh and cruel. Erik noticed that her eyes became shiny

"Erik," she said calmly and quietly. "Let us talk where no one can hear or see." Erik looked into the street. He did not notice that people began watching them.

He let go of Rebecca's reigns and mounted his own horse. Rebecca led the way through the street and Erik followed.


	22. Whispers with Questions

"I know you want some answers, Erik." Rebecca said after they rode awhile. "And I will give them to you…"

Erik looked at Rebecca waiting for her to explain. But she just returned his cold stare. "Tomorrow." And that was that.

They rode on for some time until Rebecca stopped in front of an old two story building.

"I've rented a flat for you. I hope you like it." She dismounted her horse and a young man came from the building.

"I will take your horses to the stables and tend to them." The young man said. Erik dismounted his horse and handed the reigns to the young man.

Erik and Rebecca went inside the building. The foyer was mostly empty except for a few people coming from and to doors. Erik noticed that Rebecca was looking for someone.

"Ah, Mlle Busheé!" a booming voice came across the foyer. Erik looked to where the voice originated. He saw a large man coming towards them. The man bore a jovial face with a big smile to match.

"Hess, it is a pleasure to see you again." Rebecca extended her hand to him and he accepted it and gave it a graceful kiss with certain nobility.

"Everything is exactly the way you requested. But if anything is out of order, just tell me and I will attend to it." Erik noticed that when Hess spoke he had a slight German accent beneath his otherwise excellent French.

"Erik, this is Vladimir Hess, the landlord." Rebecca explained to Erik. She than turned to Hess and began speaking to him in German. Erik, knowing very little German, only picked up a few words like 'room', 'price' and 'help'. Once in a while, he heard his own name in the conversation.

"So you have accepted the directing job at the theatre," Hess said to Erik. "I wish you the best of luck."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Erik; his curiosity peaked.

"Well, that theatre has never really done well since the owner died and left it to his oldest so and his family." Hess explained.

"Why is that?" continued Erik.

"The son never took interest in it; as for that neither did the rest of the family. So the theatre never received efficient funding for their productions. They even sold part of their ownership to another family so that would not have to deal with theatre as much." As Hess spoke, Erik began to hear whispers from all around him. Erik could not understand what the whispers were saying for the words overlapped into a jumble. What was even stranger than the whispers was that neither Rebecca nor Hess seemed to hear them.

As quickly as the whispers came, they were gone. Erik hid the surprise he felt, he did not want to deal with questions that would certainly come.

§

Hess had Erik and Rebecca's bags taken to their flat, which was large well kept and cozy. There was warmth to it that Erik had not encountered before; his lair at the Opera House was cold and empty, and the Persian's house was untouchable and still. As Erik looked around the flat, Rebecca spoke to Hess in German at the flat's door and she handed him some money. With, what Erik believed to be, a word of thanks, Rebecca closed the door.

""Well I just paid the first month and a half's rent." said Rebecca, half to Erik, half to no one in particular.

"It will do." Erik picked up his bag and went to the first bedroom that he found. He placed his bag on the bed when a thought occurred to him.

"Rebecca, how old are you?" he asked. Rebecca poked her head thought the door with a quizzical look on her face.

"I thought it was considered impolite to ask a woman her age?"

"It would be in any other case," He said as he walked to the door slowly. "but this is in relation to what you did for me."

"I see," Rebecca said with acknowledgement. "Well why don't we just sit down and talk."

Rebecca led Erik to the flat's sitting room. They sat across from each other; each eyeing the other.

"I am…" started Rebecca but than stopped with uneasy pause, "about forty-two-ish years old."

Erik looked at her dumbfounded. She looked far from her forty's by a good twenty years. Rebecca had a youthful appearance of an adolescent girl just becoming a young lady. Her eyes still had that gleam of innocence that grows dim with age. Even the line of weariness on her face did not hide her youth. Erik could not believe that Rebecca could be no more than one and twenty years old.

"Why do you ask?" Rebecca looked at Erik and waited for a reply.

"No reason in particular." Said Erik in a bit of a daze.

"Oh no you don't," said Rebecca.

"What?" said Erik defensively.

"You asked me my age because you said it had to do with your healing," cried Rebecca. "I said my age; now tell me why you wanted to know"

Erik felt at a complete lost of what to say. The whole reason why he wanted to ask Rebecca her age was because of something he noticed about himself.

"How old do you think I am?" Erik asked without really thinking.

"Ah," Rebecca spoke thoughtfully. "I see… I understand completely."

Rebecca rose from her chair and walked to the window. She silently observed what was on the other side of the glass pane. Erik watched her not knowing what would come next – so he waited.

"Sometimes, when I heal people," began Rebecca slowly. "One of the side effects is that people look a few years younger than what they are. In my case, because of my healing ability, my cellular aging happens at a slower rate than other regular humans. So I'm goanna guess that you are in your early thirties, and I made you look late twenties."

Rebecca turned to look at Erik. She had a small smile on her face, but Erik did not return the smile.

"Rebecca…" Erik said as he got up from his chair and walked to Rebecca. "I am well into my sixties."

Erik watched as Rebecca's face fell. She was not prepared for the answer that Erik gave.

"Your sixties?" she questioned slowly and to herself. "Oh my dear Heaven." Rebecca sat back down in her pervious chair to prevent from falling to the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Erik finally asked. Rebecca mumbled something inaudible. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"Yes! Yes, something is wrong," she was upset for some reason that was displayed in her strain voice and the wild look in her eye. "You look more than half your age hence I did a very powerful healing yet…it is not complete. The healing is not complete."

As Rebecca spoke wildly to no one in particular, Erik reached his hand to his face. How was the healing not complete? It did not make any sense to say that the healing was not complete when he felt the results right there.

"Why is it not complete?"

"I don't understand…" Rebecca said to herself. "I mean, I knew it was not complete…but not this much! How could it be that incomplete?"

"Why is it not complete?" Erik asked again. Rebecca looked at Erik finally.

"There are two sides to my healing ability." She began slowly allowing her words to sink in. "One side, as you obviously see is the physical side. The other is the spiritual side…"

Rebecca stopped suddenly when she caught a look from Erik. She looked at him with some scrutiny.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked. He felt uncomfortably under the gazed he was receiving.

"You don't believe that people have souls, do you?"

"If you are asking if I believe a god, almighty and merciful – than no I don't." Erik said acidly. "I have little reason to." He thought back to the abuses as a child and on.

"Well," Rebecca said after a moment. "In your case than – your healing is complete. There's nothing I can add to it, except to help you adjust."

Rebecca got up from her chair and went to her room. "Good night, Erik." was all that she said. Erik was left alone in the sitting room with nothing but his thoughts to contend with.


	23. Growing

Erik rose the next morning with little sleep yet he did not feel the exhaustion from a full day's travel. He discovered that Rebecca had also risen early and was reading in the sitting room – same place as the night before.

Erik believed himself to be unobserved until Rebecca suddenly asked, "How much do you want to know about me?"

She did not move her eyes to look at him but kept them lowered as if still reading the book in her hand.

"Enough," He said simply. "Enough to understand completely. I don't like the feeling of things being outside of my control. The other day I just felt as though I had lost all control of my life. I guess that's why I snapped at you."

"Good enough." Rebecca said calmly. She put own her book and the coffee table before her and finally looked up to Erik. "I am also a telepath, or mind reader to be cruder, as well as a healer. When I healed you, a sensed that there was something else that I needed to do to help you came forth rather strongly. Events unfolded themselves before me that have led to this point here and now. That is the short easy explanation; to go into any more detail would make me divulge information that I'm not quite sure you can handle at this point in time and put me in a situation that I just don't want to deal with at the moment."

She said nothing else for what else could be said. But Erik was not quite satisfied; there was something else he wanted explained.

"How do these abilities come forth?" Erik asked carefully.

"Within the genetic makeup of the person," Rebecca began. "A natural ability of a person is heightened."

'Genetic makeup?" That phrase had completely thrown Erik off his mental balance. Rebecca simply smiled; it was such a small way to remind her that she was no longer in her time era and not to disrupt the time flow to change the future. Time was such bothersome delicate thing.

"Let's just say that if a person had a natural ability to take shapeless clay and form it into anything with their hands than that person would be able to take one object and turn it into something else completely unrelated. Now that is an extremely simple way of explaining it, but I really can't think of any other way of explaining it without going into very complex scientific explanation." Rebecca spoke some what slowly so that Erik could take in what was being said. Erik did not quite understand it but accepted the answer as it was.

"Well there is a lot that we need to do to get started at your new job." Rebecca said as she stood up. Erik got dress and they both went to the theatre assuming their new roles as director and secretary-assistance.

◊

Over the next year, it was strange, neither Erik or Rebecca could explain why nor did they want to – but they became extremely close in friendship. There was a trust between the two that developed very strongly. Erik became calm and patience which were two things he thought that he would never be. And under the guidance of Erik's directing the theatre's productions became quite successful. Even the main owners regretted selling part of their share after they discovered the success of their new director.

After a few months of their arrival, Erik convinced Rebecca to finally allow him to give her voice lessons. It was the only way he knew how to repay Rebecca for what she had done for him and for putting up with him. The lessons started out rocky but after three months, Rebecca's voice just suddenly soared into a magnificent angelic-like voice.

No one in town had anything ill to say about the new director and his assistant. Off stage, Rebecca could be found helping in and around town with even the most menial work. She was very kind and gentle to everyone in town, and many of the town's young children saw her as an elder sister whose only purpose was to help them and their families out. Many young gentlemen of the town wondered if she had been introduced at court for many of them desired to have a wife like Rebecca.

Erik became known as one of the gentlest man in the county. When this reputation reached Erik, it reminded him how drastically he had changed since he met Rebecca. Along with directing, Erik started to give private piano and vocal lessons to basically anyone because he charged so little a price.

But Erik still kept to himself whenever he was not working. The only person who kept close company with Erik was Rebecca. One was rarely without the company of the other that there was a friendly rumor going around of romance within Rebecca and Erik's relationship. But there was never a blossom of a romantic inkling between them during their first year there.

One day, during the late thawing of the winter Daquin was going throughout the theatre looking for Erik Martin and his assistance holding a letter tightly in his hand. Daquin finally looked in Erik's office and found him there. Erik was sitting at his desk leaning over set design sketches with a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"Martin, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Daquin asked he came into the office. Daquin never called his director by his first name for the sake of professionalism. Erik had grown accustomed to the surname that Rebecca gave him and he learned to responded accordingly.

"No, not at all." Said Erik, throwing the drawings on his desk sitting back.

"Where's Mlle Busheé?" Daquin asked as he closed the office door. He walked to a chair in front of Erik's desk and sat down.

"She's off somewhere doing something; I'm not quite sure what." Erik replied.

"Oh well," Daquin looked slightly disappointed but not totally down trodden. "I was hoping to tell both of you the news at the same time."

"What news?" Erik asked as he poured himself and Daquin an afternoon drink.

"I just received a letter," Daquin lifted a letter that he had been holding tightly in his hands and gave it to Erik as he accepted the drink. "From the owners, the Dupéré's. They have been so pleased with the success that you have brought the theatre."

"Really?" Erik asked dryly taking a sip from his drink. Over the past year, Daquin has been able to decipher whenever Erik was joking and gave a small chuckle to Erik's comment.

"They are coming just to meet you and Mlle Busheé. The co-owners are also coming." Daquin smiled. "I've only met the owners once and that was when I was hired. It's a rare treat for everyone here to meet the owners, or even to get to see what they look like."

Erik did not quite understand the excitement of the owners coming. But not wanting to upset Daquin Erik simply smiled and took another sip of his drink.


	24. Unexpected Turns

Rebecca was returning from a local farm with a basket full of bread and milk – payment for helping to deliver a colt. The family was so insistent in give Rebecca for her help; not wanting to take money, she asked for whatever they had extra.

Rebecca remembered an orchid an uncle of hers owned in northern New York and she would go every year to get several bushels of apples. They were the most delicious apples she had ever tasted but that felt like it was a lifetime ago; in a sense, it was; it was before she joined the Agency. Rebecca had not seen her family in years. Due to her ability, it would not be possible for her to visit her family as often as she did before. There was no possible way for her to explain why she looked like someone in their early twenties when she was in her forties, she would not know how to explain without exposing anything.

"Rebecca!" The voice snapped Rebecca out of her past. She turned around to see Jessica Elgar running up to her. Jessica was the closest thing to a good girl-friend to Rebecca. Even though Rebecca could not tell her everything, it was good to have a friend to confine secrets just for girls. Jessica was a daughter of a very prominent political man in Paris who happened to be a very rich merchant. Her mother instilled into Jessica a sense of fashion and of common sense. "Rebecca have you heard the news?"

"What lace is no longer in style?" Rebecca asked in mocked seriousness. Jessica was almost out of breath when she caught up with Rebecca and needed a moment before she could answer.

"No," began Jessica breathing in deeply. "Though that would be awful if that were true. I would have to revamp my entire closet." Jessica took another moment to catch her breath.

"But in all seriousness, Jessica, what news are you talking about?" Both girls started walking together back to the theatre.

"The Owners are coming just to meet you and M. Martin." Jessica said with some excitement. Apparently, it was a big deal that the owners were coming. In the little over a year of working at the theatre neither Erik nor Rebecca had ever meet the owners. The only person who had met the owners was M. Daquin. But ever that meeting was brief and unfulfilling.

"Really." Rebecca did not know what to say and she was not quite sure how she should feel about the upcoming event.

"Yes, really." Jessica looked at Rebecca and from Rebecca's expression, there was something troubling her. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing really, just a little homesick I guess." There was something else that was gnarring at Rebecca, but she did not want to talk about it. She was hoping that the answer would satisfy Jessica's curiosity. "I hope you have practiced those dance moved from yesterday's rehearsal."

"Don't worry, I practiced them quite thoroughly since rehearsal yesterday." She said confidently. "What kind of leader would I be if I did not practice the dances?" Jessica did a few steps, as would her outfit would permit, to prove her statement.

"Alright, I believe you." Rebecca said. "How are your parents?'

"Oh, their fine. I'm going back to Paris with my parents after the season is over." Jessica said as the two girls walked together.

"Are you coming back next season?" Rebecca started to go though her drawstring purse that was a gift to her from the chorus girls, out of habit for keys as they approach the theatre. She than suddenly realized that she did not have any sets of keys; the doorman would let Rebecca and Jessica in when he saw them.

"Yes, no reason to worry about that." They reached the theatre and as Rebecca had predicted the doorman allowed the girls in with a smile.

"Jessica, I'll see you later. I'm going too met up with Erik." Rebecca quickly walked off towards the direction of M. Martin's office.

"Is there every a time when M. Martin and Mlle Busheé are out of each other's company for more than a day?" Jessica turned around to see who had asked the question. It was Amilius one the stagehands and assistance to the Light Director. Amilius could always be found flirting with the dancing and chorus girls. He came to the town about five years ago and found a place in everyone's hearts and became the wish of every mother for their daughters. Jessica was one of the few girls who did not have a design on Amilius for marriage.

"I mean have you, or any one, every seen them apart for more than a day?" he flashed his charming grin as he walked to Jessica.

"They do live in the same building; we see them together everyday for that very simple reason alone." Jessica always got along well with Amilius but thought that he was very nosey about other people's private affairs. In some ways, he reminded her of a well to do widow in Paris who had her own daughter married off and had to marry everybody else's daughter. The widow spent most of her time finding out everything about everyone to make the best match. "Why so curious?"

"Just a passing thought of man's bored mind." He said waving his hand like an opera singer in a melodramatic scene. "Well I must go; someone complained that one of the trap doors was loose."

"And I have to go to rehearsal. I'll see you later." With a quick wave, Jessica left for the practice dancing room.

◊

Rebecca walked slowly to Erik's office; she had a sudden uncomfortable feeling wash over her. Her breathing became heavy and her vision unfocused. She put down the basket and leaned on the wall to rest for a moment. A stiff feeling overwhelmed her hands and they ached when Rebecca attempted to flex them. Looking at her hands, she saw that they were shaking slightly as if cold.

Then pain stabbed through her body as her hands fazed slightly. Rebecca realized that her fix on the time era was becoming unstable. Fazing was common when Time Travelers first develop their ability and have little control over it. The ability tends to start going in different time eras, making the person be at two different times at once, but it quickly stops after a few hours of training. Fazing is extremely painful and is always dealt with first.

Rebecca, however, was not a Time Traveler nor ever showed any inclination towards the ability. There would have been other signs if she was developing the ability. With that possibility out of the way, Rebecca began to ponder what other reasons there could be for her fazing. Her breathing remained heavy as she picked up her basket and continued her way to Erik's office.

◊

"So the owners will be here in time to see the production, correct?" Erik asked just to be sure.

"Correct. The owners will come first, and I think the co-owners will be here a week after." Daquin said as he took a final sip from his drink. "I don't know how you did it, but you brought life into this theatre."

"Thank-you." Erik said simply. He was never quite sure how to respond to a comment like Daquin's. It always made Erik feel somewhat awkward and unsure whenever someone complemented him. He did not know why, it just did.

There was a small knock on the door. Erik began to get out of his chair to answer, but Daquin motioned with his hand for Erik to sit back down.

"I'll get it." And so he did. "Hello Rebecca, I was just telling Erik about…"

"The owners are coming." Rebecca said politely cutting him off. "Yes I know, Jessica told me."

Erik noticed that Rebecca had lost some of her color since the morning. Her eyes looked tried and strained but she kept her composure.

"Long morning?" Erik asked Rebecca.

"Not really, but a lot of work, and I come bearing gifts." Rebecca handed Daquin the basket of bread and milk. "I think that the stage hands would enjoy this."  
"I think they would. Well I'll see you two later." Daquin gave a polite bow to Rebecca and Erik and he left. Rebecca closed the door behind Daquin and sleepily leaned against it. Erik walked over to Rebecca and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly with concern. Rebecca turned around and looked at Erik.

"I think I'm just tried." She said. "There's a lot of strain on my body for being in a different time than my own for such a long time."

"Is there anything I could do?" he asked. Rebecca turned around and looked at Erik and gave him a small smile.

"No, I don't think there's anything you can do." Looking away, she sat down where Daquin had sat earlier. "So is there anything that we need to do for rehearsal?"

"No, not really. There are just a few minor mishaps that the singers can deal with themselves." Erik sat at his desk at looked at Rebecca. For some reason something didn't feel right about her.

"Erik, you're scanning me." She suddenly said.

"Beg pardon?"

"You're scanning me with your mind." She said with strange curiosity in her voice. "Erik…I think you're developing telepathic abilities."

A rush of thoughts came into Erik's mind. He, a telepath – impossible! There was no possible way that Erik had abilities like Rebecca.

"Yes it is possible." Rebecca said. She opened her mouth to say something but stop herself. She was trying to find the right words to say. "Erik, have you heard whispers?"

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly taking in what Rebecca was saying.

"Whispers that just come, can't understand anything distinctly, no one else hears them but you – those kinds of whispers." She asked.

"Yes, several times." Erik did not want to talk about the strange whispers in his head. But there was something in Rebecca's eyes that set him at ease.

"When did they start?" She asked quickly.

"About a year ago." He began. "When we first met M. Hess while you and he were talking."

"Do they happen often?" Rebecca got up from her chair and walked around Erik's desk and stood next to him.

"Only three other times."

"Amazing." Rebecca sat on the edge of Erik's desk. She still did some things that only people in her own time would do. She had gotten better with her lingo but her body language still needed to be worked on. At that moment Rebecca did not care if she complete fit into the time period, something else was bothering her mind. "I think my healing of you started something."

"What do you mean?" asked Erik. The possibility of what Rebecca suggested intrigued him a little.

"I mean that my healing may have acted as a catalyst to develop abilities in you that won't happen naturally for at least another century or so." Rebecca looked at him carefully. "I could train you if you like."

"I think not." He said after a moment of silence. Erik did not like the idea of telepathy; it was an alien concept for him. He secretly hoped that it would …

"It's not going to go away Erik." Rebecca said quietly. Erik looked at her upset, he did not want…

"I'm not reading your mind, I have no reason to." Erik again looked at Rebecca with suspicion tracing his forehead.

"Than how do you know what exactly is going through my mind." He asked firmly. Rebecca did not respond immediately but paused and thought. Her face gazed into empty space remembering something from her past.

"Because," she finally spoke. "the same exact thoughts went through my head when my telepathic abilities first developed."

Erik was taken off guard by softness of her voice. She usually spoke with command and subtly overpowered anyone who challenged her. It was a softness traced with pain and remorse.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"It was a very hard time for me when many of abilities first developed." She began. "I had many issues going on at the time. But enough about me," she turned to Erik and looked squarely into his eyes. "what do you say; will you let me train you?"

"You haven't leaded me astray yet," Erik spoke and gave a gentle smile. "When do we start?"

Rebecca smiled and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. She looked at the clock in Erik's office and inhaled sharply. "Oh dear, I'm going to be late. I'll see you later. You won't regret it Erik."

Erik watched her as she quickly left his office lightly touching the cheek Rebecca had kissed.


	25. Past Reminders

The theatre buzzed with excitement over the news of the owners' coming. The dancers and chorus-girls wondered how cute the men might be and the stagehands joke about the beauty of the wives.

"All I'm trying to do is put on a show, and all the cast and crew want to do is sit around and talk about the owners." Erik exasperated to Rebecca as they were overseeing the stagehands' sluggish work. "One would think that it was royalty coming and not the owners."

Rebecca simply grinned and quickly looked down to hide it.

"You find this humorous?" Erik asked when he saw her face.

"Oh, no…I find it ironic." She said. "What I find humorous is that your frustration over everyone's lack of progress should be directed towards us."

"Really, how so?" Erik crossed his arms and looked at Rebecca waiting for her to explain.

"The cast and crew are excited that the owners are coming," she began. "and the sole reason that they are coming is because of us."

Erik was about to respond when he noticed something up in the catwalks. He knew for certain that none of the stagehands were up there, they were all on stage. A shadowy figure of which Erik could not decipher.

Suddenly something fell and the chorus-girls emitted loud screams. Erik wrapped his arms around Rebecca and spun her around to his other side. Rebecca remained in his embraced as they both looked at was before them.

"Oh dear heaven." Rebecca quietly said as she crossed herself in prayer. It was a mannequin, used as a prop that hung before the director and his assistant by a hangman's noose.

"Who's responsible for this?!" Erik heard Daquin's stab through the theatre's sudden silence. No one admitted guilt and no guilt was sensed by Rebecca.

"Cut it down!" the manager yelled. Erik had never heard Daquin so upset before. He would have gone and talked with Daquin to see if he was alright. But the ghastly sight held him there. The cheerful face of the mannequin stared him in mockery until one stagehand untied the rope above and let it fall to the ground.

"Erik, you can let go of me now." Erik had forgotten that Rebecca was in his arms and gentle let go. The same thing was going through their head – this act, whoever did, it was nothing but a sick joke. What was even more disconcerting was that person knew who Erik was and in turn had an idea of who Rebecca was.

"Alright everyone back to work," Erik yelled, he wanted this moment far into his past as possible. "Opening night's not that far away."

◊

"Any ideas of who did it." Daquin asked later on that evening when everyone else left for home except Erik, Rebecca and Daquin. They were in Daquin's office trying to figure out how someone was able to do the prank.

"No." each quietly said shaking their heads. Nobody had quite gotten over the shock of what happen.

"The stagehands searched the catwalks and stood by all access ways; they couldn't find anyone." Daquin explained. "I had them check three times over for anything suspicious, but nothing was found."

"I doubt the person who did it would stay to be found." remarked Rebecca.

"Did either one of you see anything in the catwalks before it happen?" Daquin asked.

"I wasn't looking at the catwalks," Rebecca said. "I didn't realize what had happening until after Erik pulled me out of the way."

"What about you Erik?" Daquin looked at him hoping for an answer to the disturbing event that day.

"I only saw a shadow and then the mannequin fell." Erik wished he could have seen more but he did not.

"This is not what we need, especially since the owners are coming." Daquin rubbed the sides of his head hoping to release the tension that was growing.

"We'll just have to be more careful in the future." Rebecca said. "But it is getting late and there is a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Right," Daquin agreed. "I'll see you two tomorrow then."

◊

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked Erik when they got back to their flat.

"My past will always be with me." Erik looked out the window down into the dark quite street below.

"But you can't let it overpower you." Rebecca walked to him and turned him so that they were faced to face. "Your past is something you cannot change, but that shouldn't stop you from making your future into something wonderful."

Erik looked into her silver eyes and contemplated on what she had said. He wondered if Rebecca truly understood the horrible things he had done in his past. There were many unforgivable acts that scattered throughout his past.

"Did you sense anything?" he asked walking away from Rebecca and sat down. Rebecca sighed and wondered if Erik had registered anything that she had just said.

"No. Not in the catwalks anyway." She said and sat across from him. "Everyone on stage was just as shocked as we were. Did you?"

"I just saw a shadow." Erik rubbed his eye. He felt exhausted from the day's events. "I don't remember even sensing anything."

"You should go to bed." Rebecca spoke gently as a mother would a child.

"I can't," he said stubbornly. "I'm too worried."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about you." He suddenly realized that he did not want to say what he just did. Rebecca smiled and looked deeply into her friend's blue eyes.

"I am quite capable of protecting myself." She said reassuringly. "You don't need to worry about me."

They bid each other a good night; unfortunately, Erik sleep was plagued with memories of his past deeds and Rebecca was awoken many times by painful fazings.

§

If a person was to compare the theatre from the day before and the next day, it would be said to be two different places. Everyone was focused on their work and was quick about it.

The owners were coming a week before opening night so everything had to be done a week early. Everyone was beginning to get really stressful; all except Rebecca. She was very calm but she had a sudden illness that kept her from many of her duties. That was mostly because people would not let her work, especially Erik.

"Shouldn't your healing ability keep you from getting sick?" Erik asked her in English. He became well versed in the language so that he and Rebecca could speak to each other without the fear of others overhearing and so that would not have to speak in some form of a code. Rebecca became quiet fluent in French and other languages that she no longer needed the translators Jane had given her.

"That is what is worrying me the most." She sat in front of Erik desk in his office. Erik handed her a cup of tea hoping it would make her feel better. "But as I said before it just might be the strain on my body from being in this era for so long."

A knocking came from the door and Erik opened the door and found Jessica standing before him. She was wearing her dancing outfit with a shawl wrapped closely around her shoulders to keep them warm.

"Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see if Rebecca was alright." She asked with the airs of a proper young lady of Parisian society.

"Erik, it's alright. Let her come in." Rebecca voice came from the room and Erik stepped aside to let Jessica in.

"I just wanted to see how you were Rebecca," Jessica grabbed her friend's hand and sat in a chair next to her. "All the dancers are really worried about you."

"I will be fine." Rebecca reassured her. "It is just a slight illness."

"Anything else you needed?" Erik asked as he sat behind his desk.

"Well…" began Jessica.

"Yes?"

"The dancers were wondering if you had found a new dance mistress yet." Jessica looked at him with great curiosity. The former dance mistress had to suddenly retire because of her health. She was able, fortunately, to teach all of the dance steps before she had to go. The dance mistress did not want to go, neither did her girls, but her health became too much.

"As a matter of fact," Rebecca spoke up. "We're interviewing two women tomorrow for the position."

"We'll know by then." Erik concluded.

"Really?" a small smile reached Jessica's face. "The dancers will be glad to know."

"You better get back to rehearsal Jessica." Rebecca advised her friend lovingly.

"I'll see you later then." And Jessica hurried out of the office and back to the stage.

"So, which of the two dance mistresses did you think was best qualified?" Erik asked Rebecca getting back to business.

"The widow, she seemed to have more experienced then the other one." Rebecca said as she sipped her tea. "She has a daughter who is also a dancer, I thought if you hirer her we could let her daughter dance here as well."

"Only if the girl is capable." Erik sighed. He looked down at the production notes and wondered how much paint he needed to get. "And the other one?"

"Good, limited amount of experience though, but good." Rebecca set her tea down on the edge of Erik's desk. She stood and started pacing the room to stretch out her legs.

"What time are they coming tomorrow?" Erik asked, but no reply. He looked up and saw Rebecca leaning against the wall facing away from him holding tightly to her stomach as she forced air into her body.

"Rebecca?" Erik quickly went to Rebecca to see what was wrong. He turned her gently around to face him. Her eyes looked empty and dead, her face became pale as death.

"Erik…everything's going black." With that, she collapsed to the ground. Erik fortunately caught her before she hit the ground. He brushed the hair that had fallen in her face and gently stroke it into place.

Gathering her into his arms Erik took her to a nearby dressing that was not in use by anyone. In the dressing room, he laid her down on a reclining couch. Rebecca's breathing was hard and deep as she wheezed with every breath. He found a discarded shawl and laid it softly on Rebecca. He knelt by her and felt her face to see if she had a temperature. Rebecca had taught him basic care, something that she referred to as 'first aid'.

Rebecca's face lay lightly in Erik's hand. Without realizing it, he began gently stroking her face.

"Get better please." He whispered to her hoping that she would. Suddenly he felt a jolt in his hand that was near Rebecca's face. He quickly moved his hand away from Rebecca.

Erik looked at his hand in wonder of what had just happen. He then looked back at Rebecca, color had returned to her face and her breathing became easier.

Erik lit a lamp and turned the flame down low leaving a gentle glow in the room. He left the dressing room quickly closing the door. As he turned, he ran into Daquin.

"What are you doing?" he asked his eyebrows arched in curiosity.

"Rebecca fell asleep," Erik quickly lied. "I am just letting her sleep since she has been so sick." That wasn't a lie.

"There is a new doctor in town, and I hear he's very good." Daquin offered. "I could send for him if Rebecca doesn't get any better."

"Thank-you," Erik debated in his mind whether to call the doctor or not. He decided that he should at least have the doctor's name if anything should happen.

"I believe that it's Harman, Dr. Jake Harman."


	26. Reminders and Explanations

Erik instructed that Rebecca was not to be disturbed and everyone followed that order. The shock from the day before could still be felt in the air. No one went anywhere alone, there were groups of two's and three's wondering about the theatre.

Daquin and Erik remain in each other's company for most of the work day and at the end of the day, they walked around the theatre to be sure that everyone had gone.

"We better check on Rebecca to see how she is doing." Daquin said as they were coming upon the dressing room that Rebecca was in. They turned the hallway and Erik stopped Daquin suddenly. Daquin looked to where Erik was staring to. Near the door of the dressing room was a cloaked figure trying to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Daquin asked harshly. The figure turned around and the hood fell from the head. Erik recognized the brown almost golden hair and green eyes.

"Sophia." Erik said half to himself and half to the world.

"Well, hello Erik," Sophia said her voice no longer the eerie scratchy sound that it was before. It was rather pleasant and pretty, much like a singer's voice. "Long time no see."

"You know her Martin?" Daquin asked Erik.

"Rebecca knows her better than I." he said not taking his eyes away from her. "What a surprise to see you here Sophia."

"I was passing through and I thought I would visit some old friends." She smiled sweetly as she looked at the two men. "How is Rebecca anyway, I heard she was sick."

The door opened behind Sophia opened and Rebecca stood there.

"Sophia," she said when she saw the girl. "What an unexpected surprise." Rebecca was truly surprise by Sophia's presence there.

Daquin was unsure of how to take the situation. An awkward feeling clung to the air as he looked at the situation before him. The girl they referred to as Sophia just stood there with a gay smile on her face, unaware of the awkwardness.

"I'll leave you three to get reacquainted." Daquin gracefully bowed out. "I am going to lock up all the doors - do you . . ."

"Don't worry, I have my keys." Erik called to him as he left. As soon as Daquin was out of sight, Erik quickly ushered Sophia into the dressing room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rebecca as soon as Erik closed the door.

"Looking for you." Sophia said calmly as examined Rebecca. "You really don't look so well: shouldn't your healing ability have kicked in already?"

"Why are you looking for me Sophia?" Rebecca said changing the subject.

"To warn you that he's here in this time era." Sophia spoke grimly.

"You don't mean…" Rebecca stopped; any color that she had regained was suddenly gone. She sat down to the closest chair, her face filled with great sadness and fear.

"Who is 'he'?" Erik felt a tad bit out of the conversation.

"Ambrose Jones." Sophia said. "He…"

"He was once my fiancé." Rebecca spat vehemently. Erik had never heard her so upset. "But he ended up being a killer and he never loved me."

Tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly left the room; Erik was about to follow her when Sophia stopped him.

"She needs to be alone." Erik looked at Sophia and for some reason he was upset with her.

"Who is this Ambrose Jones?" He asked when she let go of his arm.

"I hope you have time for a story." Sophia took off her cloak and draped it over her arm. "Shall we talk in your office?"

§

"Where shall I begin?" Sophia asked herself as she settled in a chair in Erik's office. He sat next to her waiting for her to begin. "This is all information that I have collected from Rebecca's friends and her boss. They were with her throughout the whole incident.

"It was about five years ago, for us, when Rebecca and Ambrose announced their engagement to everyone. Her friends told me that the engagement was somewhat of a surprise, none of them thought there was any romance between the two. Her friend Jake described as a match between an angel and devil."

"Jake did not like Ambrose?" Erik interrupted.

"No, nothing like that," continued Sophia "Jake described Ambrose as a person that took unnecessary risks on assignments and would put other agents in danger. But he was always successful on all of his assignments. He and Rebecca had done a few missions together when Rebecca first joined the Agency.

"They became engaged two years after they met and the wedding was set for the next year. That is when the murder spree started." Sophia stopped.

"Something wrong?" prodded Erik.

"I'm wondering how I can explain this clearly to you," she thought for a moment and then began. "The World did not see the pattern, but we did. At first it looked like another crazed killing in New York City, but then another killing that was done the in a similar way happen in the Gaza Strip. That was when the Agency noticed the similarities.

"How were the two people killed?" asked Erik.

"It was four people killed," corrected Sophia. "it was two couples killed in each place. The man, in both cases, was dissected alive and there was evidence that the woman was tied in such a way that she was forced to watch. The woman was then beaten an inch from death, scourged and her throat was slit from ear to ear. Three more killings of this kind occurred before the rest of the World realized the connection of the killings

"A group of agents were sent out to investigate in different parts of the world through governments and private agencies. Rebecca was one of those agents and she was able to profile the killer to a T. She figured out the reason why the killer killed the way he did and why he killed.

"Rebecca was also the one who figured out that it was not just one person, but a group that study in depth human suffering. A group that was composed of agents from the Agency that went AWOL. You can imagine she was heartbroken when she discovered who the ringleader was." Sophia looked at Erik who felt uneasy by the calmness that Sophia spoke in. Looking at Sophia, he realized the leader.

"Ambrose Jones." Erik said softly.

"Exactly," Sophia replied. "Ambrose got this idea that since we had these special abilities we were the 'superior' race. A bunch of bull if you ask me, anyway, to prove his point he, and those who believed and followed his philosophy, used their abilities to kill all those inferior people. When Ambrose was found out, he went into hiding along with his followers. Rebecca led the group that was in charge of hunting them down and capturing them. She was quite successful and brought in the most rouge agents out of all the investigators.

"The rouge agents were brought to trial and were sentenced to life imprisonment in solidarity confinement and were to be stripped of their powers as soon as a way was discovered how. The day after Rebecca went to Paris for her mission was when the Agent Jane Lee discovered the way to stripped the rouge agents' power and that was day the rouge agents escaped." Sophia finished her story with a worried look.

"And they are going to finished what they started before they were arrested." Erik said half to himself.

"Exactly, but they are going about it a whole new manner." Sophia explained. "Traveling back they can mess with a few historical events so that when it comes to our time the people with abilities will have superiority and control over those who do not. Quite silly really because every person in the world has the potential to develop abilities, much like you." She looked at Erik when she spoke her last sentence.

Erik was taken aback by this, but he was not going to try to hide his newfound ability from Sophia.

"How did you …"

"Seer of True Selves, Hello!" She said sarcastically. "I can see anyone for who they are, unless they are very good at hiding of course." After a moment, Erik stood up and went to the door.

"I'm going to find Rebecca."

"So, have you fallen in love with her yet?" Sophia suddenly asked. Erik stopped at the door and looked back at Sophia. She did not look at him, she just continue looking ahead of her. Without answering, Erik left the room.

"That's what I thought." She said quietly with a small smile on her face


	27. In Search of Comfort

Erik found Rebecca on the stage gazing out unto the empty seats that were covered in darkness. Her arms were crossed and her face was set in sadness with tears staining it. He walked slowly and quietly to her, trying to think of what to say to give some comfort.

"Ever been so afraid that you're not quite sure what to do?" Rebecca asked suddenly.

"No." the question caught Erik off guard. "Are you?"

"Yes." She said turning her tear stained face to him. "I've never been this frighten before; I feel so venerable."

"Why dose he frighten you this much?" He now was a few feet away from Rebecca and stopped walking. "How powerful is he?"

"It's not his abilities I fear." She said. "It's the fact that Ambrose has no limits to what he will do. No moral code or rational thinking will stop him from doing the most inhumane act possible."

Rebecca began to pace the proscenium, but when she reached Erik, he stopped her.

"Erik, I'm scared." She said quietly and fresh tears fell from her eyes. Erik took her in his arms and let her lay her head on his shoulder. What else could he do for his dear friend, but be there for her. He softly began to hum a lullaby that he found in one of Rebecca's librettos. Rebecca let the tears escape her eyes allowing past memories to leave with them.

Out in the shadows of the auditorium stood Sophia talking into a small cell-phone on her ear.

"No, he's just holding her. I think he's humming…" she paused listening to the speaker on the other side. "If you don't mind me asking, but why are you so interested in the relationship between these two?"

Sophia walked out of the auditorium into the lobby. She listened very carefully to what being said to her. "I'll see what I can do sir." She ended the call and quickly hid the cell-phone in the folds of her skirt. Making sure her appearance was neat Sophia returned to Erik's office.

◊

Sophia was invited by Rebecca to stay the night at the flat until Rebecca could make arrangements for her. All the way back to the flat none of them spoke. Erik kept his arm around Rebecca for comfort or maybe it just to guide her back to the flat; she seemed far away and not focused on where she was going.

The night past rather quickly for Erik, he thought with all the thoughts running through his head the night would crawl into the morning. The morning, however, came quickly. Erik, without much thought got dressed. To his surprise, he found Sophia up and ready for the day.

"Good Morning," she said. Erik caught a sound of the strange scratchy voice that she had when they first encountered each other. "My voice in the morning is always sounds like this when I time travel."

"If you don't mind me asking, but why did your voice sound …" Erik paused trying to find the right word to explain, "like that before?"

"I had just gotten to the time." She said nonchalantly, "I hadn't fully adjusted then."

Rebecca emerged from her room looking tired. All the color from her face was gone and her eyelids were heavy.

"Rebecca, are you alright?" Erik asked her. "I can deal with the interviews alone if you need to stay here."

"No, no," she said, "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tried, that's all." She sat down in the chair nearest to her.

"Me?" Sophia said out of no where.

"Yes you," Rebecca replied, "What will you being doing today?"

"Oh," Sophia said, "I will be heading north of here to investigate some rumors I heard about the area. I'll be back by late afternoon." Sophia headed to the door and stopped. She turned around with a deciding look on her face.

"No, I'll be fine with out it." Sophia smiled and went out the door.

"Are you two going to keep communicating like that from now on?" Erik asked Rebecca as soon as the door closed shut.

"Like what?" Rebecca looked up to Erik with a questioning look on her face. "Oh, oh – telepathically you mean, well if it bothers you, than no, we won't."

"Thank-you." Erik said. He grabbed his overcoat throwing it on as he headed for the door. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay here?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Rebecca said jokingly hiding the painful flash of a vision. The vision was of the strange man that had plagued her visions over a year ago.

§

"So what did you think of her, Erik?" Rebecca asked after they interview the first of the two perspective dance mistresses.

"Good, but I don't think she is what I'm looking for." He said while looking over the dancer's résumé. "Can you call in the next one, please?"

The second dance mistress followed in after Rebecca. An older lady of distinguish character with her hair held tightly in a bun at the back of her head. She stood straight, poise and her graceful walking gave away her experience of being a dancer.

"Hello, my name is …" she began.

"Madame Giry." Erik finished. Both Rebecca and Mme Giry looked at Erik in surprise.

"Yes," Mme Giry began uncertainly. "I was under the impression that you would not know my name before the interview." She looked at Rebecca in confusion.

"I've been to the Opera in Paris and have seen some shows." Erik began calmly, "I saw you briefly after a show one night."

"So you have seen my work." She replied.

"Yes," Erik smiled, "I thought they were quite good. May I see your résumé?"

Mme Giry handed over a small pile of papers bounded together to Erik. He glanced over the first few pages and looked up to the dance mistress.

"Thank you," he said, "You will be informed within the next few days whether or not you got the position."

"Thank-you Monsieur." Mme Giry gave polite bow to Erik and then one to Rebecca and left the office.

"Thank-you." Rebecca called out after the dancer as she closed the door.

"Something wrong?" Erik asked after glancing up to Rebecca's pale face.

"No, nothing at all," Rebecca said with a weak smile. "But I do have to say that you caught and covered yourself very well."

Erik simply smiled. He could not believe that he made such a careless slip of the tongue.

"Well, which one?" Rebecca asked sitting down if front of Erik's desk.

"Mme Giry," Erik said without hestation, "I know her work very well."

"Alright, I'll wait a day before I inform them." Rebecca looked at him for a moment and flash of a vision occurred causing a question to arise.

"Something wrong?" Erik suddenly asked, "You look worried."

"Do you still have feelings for Christine de Chagny?" She blurted out without thinking. They looked at each in shock. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it to come out like that." _How stupid of me!_ Rebecca chastised herself as she scurried out of Erik's office.

Erik did not know what to say and before he could say anything Rebecca apologized and left. Did he still love Christine? At first he said yes, but as he thought deeper into himself he made a sudden realization that he had not thought about Christine for months. Erik looked down at the papers on his desk. From the bottom of the pile of papers he pulled out a few sheets of music he started composing. He was almost finished and was still wondering whether or not to add lyrics to the music. Erik realized that he had not dedicated the song to anyone just yet and a memory flashed in his mind:

_It was finished. _Don Juan Triumphant _was finally finished. It took him the whole of winter to finish the opera. He piled all the sheets of music together into the newly formed libretto. On the first page underneath the title, he wrote lovingly To Christine. This was for Christine, Christine and him. They were going to be together._

Coming out of his memory, Erik returned to Rebecca's question. Discovering the answer himself, he got up and went in search for Rebecca.


	28. What aren't you telling me?

"When did it start hurting?" Erik heard Rebecca's voice from the dancers' practice room. The door was slightly open and he gazed in. Rebecca was examining Jessica's foot and Jessica grimaced at Rebecca's touch.

"This morning was when …AH!" Jessica halted her explanation and reacted to the pain.

"Sorry," Rebecca said gently laying Jessica's foot down, "I think you might have landed on your foot wrong yesterday."

"You should be taking it easy." Jessica was concerned with her friend. Rebecca's color had not returned to her face and her voice was weak.

"I would feel better if we had a doctor look at it." Rebecca continued ignoring what Jessica had just said.

At that moment, Erik walked in. Rebecca could feel her face flush with redness and made no eye contact with him.

"What's this about a doctor?" Erik asked trying to sound as though he was not eavesdropping and only heard the last sentence.

"Rebecca wants me to see a doctor for my foot." Jessica said she noticed the slight awkwardness that was between them.

"I'll send for the doctor then." Erik looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca, I would like to speak with you."

Rebecca followed Erik out of the dancers' practice room. After telling Jessica to stay off her feet.

"He is so handsome." One of the younger dancers said followed by concurring giggles. Jessica said nothing. It was unladylike for her to speak of a man in such a manner. Her thoughts were occupied more heavily on a recent discover about the director and his assistance.

Jessica had two older sisters that had married in the past two years. She recognized the signs of when a friendship between a man and a woman change into something more intimate. But who was she to get involve in her friend's personal affairs.

◊

"To answer your question" Erik began.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have even brought it up." Rebecca felt embarrassed by her question and did not want to dwell on it. They were walking down the hallway towards the stage area.

"No, you shouldn't apologize," Erik stopped walking and gently grabbed onto Rebecca's hand forcing her to stop as well. "Your question made face some things that I have been avoiding."

"And?" Rebecca asked not looking at him.

"I still love her," Erik said quietly.

"You do?" Rebecca asked fearing what he might say next.

"As a teacher would love his student, who has done very well." Erik finished what he began to say. He was surprised himself when he came to that conclusion.

Rebecca felt a burden lifted from her chest. Erik's answer meant that his healing, the part that was up to him, was almost done. Erik also felt relieved by his answer and he was glad. Rebecca looked at him and they both smiled

"Which doctor were you thinking to send for?" Rebecca asked, changing the subject.

"Daquin suggested a doctor and I think I might use that one." They continued walking down the hall.

"Oh, what's his name?" Rebecca asked gently removing her hand from Erik's grasp.

"Harman, I believe," Erik said regretting the lost of his friend's hand. "Jake Harman." Rebecca stopped walking suddenly. A surprised look came upon her face.

"Jake Harman you say." She asked.

"Yes," Erik returned the surprise look to Rebecca, "Why?"

"How about I get the doctor?" Rebecca asked.

"Are you sure?" Erik asked wondering about Rebecca's surprised look. "I was going to send one of the stage hands."

"I need to get out and besides the fresh air will do me some good." Rebecca said trying to convince Erik to let her go.

"Well if you're up to walking…" He said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then." She said going back up the hall.

"What aren't you telling me?" He yelled after her. _'Nothing!'_ her voice said in his mind.

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the shortness, but my muse hasn't spoken to me. Please help my muse and review.


	29. An Old Friend

Rebecca looked down at the scrap of paper with the doctor's address to make sure she was at the right place. Thoughts raced in her head since she heard the doctor's name. She never believed in coincidence but the fact that the doctor had the same name as her friend Jake made her reconsider a little.

She went inside half expecting to see a white room with old magazines. But no, it was a cozy hallway with several doors to one side. The last door bore the number of the doctor's address and she knock on it.

"Come in." a muffled voice called out. Rebecca slowly opened the door.

"Dr. Harman?" Rebecca looked around the small office. It was clean and neat but bore no personality telling her that the doctor just moved in.

"Be with you in a moment." The doctor's back was to Rebecca as he was putting a box on top of a shelf.

"Do you need any help?" Rebecca asked.

"No, not at all," he replied. "Why don't you tell me what you need."

"I'm from the theatre and one of my dancer's feet is causing her problems." Rebecca explained.

"Oh, so you are Mlle Bushée." He turned around and both he and Rebecca stared in shock.

"Jake!" Rebecca said in surprise. The doctor was her old friend. She did not recognize his voice speaking French.

"I thought you were still in Paris." He said in English. "What are you doing in the late 1800s?"

"What are you doing?" Rebecca returned the question.

"The Rogue Agents." They both said. Rebecca realized that it was the only reason that an Agent would be here.

"And you?" Jake asked.

"A fluke when closing the time distortion." Rebecca explained. "It's good to see you – ya'know."

"You too." Jake said with a smile. He went over to Rebecca and gave her a big hug. "How long have you been here?"

"A little under two years." She said. Rebecca truly missed her friend.

"It's only been a week since I saw you last." He said in surprise.

"Time travel is such a headache." They both laugh.

"So, you're at the theatre." He said releasing Rebecca from his hug. They sat down and Rebecca told him the whole story, complete with the strange events of her fazings and the hung mannequin.

"Sounds like you've having a lot of fun." Jake was assembling his things into his doctor's bag.

"Sarcastic tone noted and not needed." Rebecca shot back at him. "Ready?"

"Yes, Let me just grab my coat." Jake grabbed his coat and he locked his office door behind him. "So you met the Phantom of the Opera uh?"

"Yeah, crazy isn't it." Rebecca replied. Jake closed the outer door and offered his arm to Rebecca which she accepted. "We've become really good friends over the past year though."

They walked back to the theatre talking about old joyful times with heartfelt laughs. The laughed the greatest remembering the prank they played on Jake's uncle, Mr. Harman, when they were little children.

"I will never forget how red his face got." Jake said with a childish grin on his face.

"I don't he ever forgave us for that." Rebecca commented catching her breath. "Well here we are." When they reached the theatre.

"Nice." Jake said.

◊

Daquin saw Mlle Bushée return to the theatre with the new doctor. They were talking quickly in English so Daquin did not understand what they were saying. But was easily determined that they were having a jovial chat.

During his past year acquaintance with the director's assistant, he learned that she had a talent with people. He couldn't think of a person in the town that hated her, she was so kind.

"Mlle Bushée, I see you've returned." Daquin went to meet her and the doctor.

"Yes," Rebecca said returning the greeting, "I guess you heard about Jessica's foot."

"Oh, it's Jessica," Daquin said, "I just heard that a dancer was hurt, I didn't know which one. Well I'll you get to your work Dr. Harman, it's good to see you again."

"You too." The two men shook hands and Daquin left for his office.

"When did you meet M. Daquin?" Rebecca asked when Daquin was out of sight.

"When I delivered his baby five days ago." Jake said matter-of-factly.

"No wonder he's been distracted from the theatre." Rebecca remarked. "The practice rooms are back here."

Jake followed Rebecca to the backstage. He noticed that Rebecca was not well. Even in the dim light of his office, he could tell the loss of color in his friend's face and there was a weakness in her voice that was very much out of character for Rebecca. But she still commanded respect from people and gave respect he observed from people they past in the hallway. They finally came to the dancers' practice room and Rebecca knocked.

"Everyone decent?" Rebecca called through the door. The door was opened by a young dancer in practice clothes. The young dancer nodded her head yes looking at the doctor with curious eyes.

"Jessica's in the coroner keeping off her feet, just like you told her." The dancer said pointing to Jessica's direction.

"Thank-you, Julie." Rebecca said. She motioned to Jake to follow her into the dancing practice room.

"Jessica, this is Dr. Harman." Rebecca explained to a young lady. Jake observed that she was of a good education and in excellent health.

"Hello," Jake tipped his hat to the dancer and began examining her foot.

"I have to attend to something but I shall return as soon as soon as I can." Rebecca explained and left the room.

"It began hurting this morning, you say?" Dr. Harman asked the dancer.

"Yes, I limped over to the theatre," Jessica explained, "I tried stretching it out for warm ups and that when it really began to hurt."

Jessica looked at the doctor, a young man with dark brown hair and green observant eyes. His touch was gentle and caused little pain in Jessica's foot.

"Well, you sprained your foot badly," Dr. Harman concluded, "I'm going to wrap it tightly to keep it in a certain position."

"Will I be able to dance?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"Not for the next few days," The doctor said pulling a few things out of his doctor's bag, "You shouldn't dance really for about a week."

"What!?" Jessica exclaimed almost getting up but Dr. Harman forced her back into her seat gently.

"Either not dance for a week, or not dance for a lifetime," he said firmly, "You decided."

"Fine," she said stubbornly allowing the doctor to wrap her foot. "But only for a week."

"So how long has Mlle Bushée been at the theatre?" Dr. Harman asked.

"A little over a year," Jessica was watching the dancers making sure they were practicing properly. "Why?"

"She seems to command a lot of respect from people." Dr. Harman remarked.

"Rebecca is well liked in the community," Jessica looked at the doctor curiously. He finished wrapping her foot and took out a small bottle of pills.

"These are painkillers," He explained, "Take one when ever your pain is overwhelming, but don't take more than eight a day." Jessica reached for the bottle but he did not allow her to have it. "I will be giving this to Mlle Bushée to administered, alright?"

Jessica nodded; she was somewhat still annoyed at not dancing. _Better do what the doctor says._ She thought to herself.

"I want you to keep pressure off your foot, so I suggest you walk on a cane for the time being." Dr. Harman said putting his things back in his doctor's bag. "Could you tell me where I might find Mlle Bushée?"

"In M. Martin's office if not the stage." Jessica responded. Jake bid a thank you and left the dancers' practice room.

Author's Note: Thank you to my two reviewers Ruth and Timeflies. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Please review, my muse is very stubborn and the next chapter won't go up until I have three reviews. God Bless!


	30. Remembering

"You're not concentrating," Rebecca was helping Erik try to hone his new ability.

"Yes I am," Erik was trying to decipher what Rebecca was thinking. All he could figure out was that she was thinking of an object and the object was small. "Someone's at the door," he suddenly said.

"Very good M. Martin." They both turned to the door to see Dr. Harman at the doorway.

"Sir?" Erik asked not sure by what he meant.

"Being able to sense presences already," Erik felt his face get hot unsure how to respond. "I wasn't able to do that for months after I first developed my telepathy."

Rebecca looked disapprovingly at the doctor with her arms crossed across her chest.

"You so disapproving Rebecca," Dr. Harman handed Rebecca a pill bottle, "Your dancer should take one when she is in pain, but no more than eight."

"Jake, here, is an Agent like me Erik." Rebecca explained.

"You recognized his name didn't you," Erik commented.

"Yes, I had to look into it." Rebecca explained. She hoped she did not hurt Erik's feeling by not taking him into her confidence. Erik thought he would be annoyed by not being in Rebecca's confidence, but he was not. He trusted Rebecca to know that she had her reasons for not telling him.

"How long have you two known each other?" he asked trying to change the awkward situations that they were in.

"We've been friends since childhood." Dr. Harman explained "Our parents were friends and we grew up practically like brother and sister."

Dr. Harman placed his doctor's bag and hat on a nearby chair and walked to Rebecca's side placing his arm around her waist. To Erik's somewhat surprise, Rebecca simply smiled and did not move away from Dr. Harman. Erik never saw Rebecca allow someone to come so close to her before.

"So much so, that people actually thought we were brother and sister." Rebecca added. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" she asked.

"I would be delighted to." Dr. Harman responded giving Rebecca a small kiss on her forehead.

Erik was a bit jealous in the fact that he never had a brother or a sister growing up. He was not even sure if his mother had any other children after him. She probably did not even try for fear of another deformed child.

◊

It was a simple lunch and Rebecca and Jake talked of old happy times together from their childhood, pausing so often to explain some things to Erik that he did not understand.

"So my uncle found us in his lab trying to turn the white bunny blue." Jake said between laughs.

"The furthest we got was turning it sunny yellow and bright green." Rebecca put in after a laugh. Erik found himself enjoying their stories of childhood adventures and pranks. He found that it gave him deeper insight into Rebecca's personality.

"My uncle walked in and the bunny escaped past him," Jake continued, "Oh the look on his face when he saw what we did."

"The look on my mother's face!!" Rebecca interjected. "It took her forever to reverse the coloring process to turn it back white." All laughed at the story.

"I have to say Erik, you speak English quite well," Jake said after he finished laughing. "You make it sound like it is your native language."

"Thank-you, Rebecca taught me," Erik said looking at Rebecca.

"Becky's always been a good teacher," Jake said also looking at Rebecca. Rebecca quickly looked at Jake with wide eyes. Erik looked at Jake who face grimaced realizing he made a slip. "Sorry." He quickly apologized to Rebecca.

"No, it's ok." She said. ""I should go check on the dancers now; I'll see you two later."

"I am such an idiot," Jake said after Rebecca left.

"What's wrong?" Erik questioned.

"Becky is a nickname," Jake explained, "Her mom and dad use to call her that all the time, but since her parents died she doesn't want people calling her that."

"I assume Bushée is her surname." Erik pondered over Rebecca's nickname – Becky, such a sweet innocent name.

"It's actually Rebecca's mother's maiden name with the original French accent." Jake stood and stretched out his legs. "I should probably return to my office."

"Why?" Erik suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"I know why Rebecca's here; I have a vague understanding of why Sophia is here, but why…"

"Agent Sophia Reed?" Jake asked.

"Don't you know her?" Erik examined the doctor's surprise look.

"Somewhat," Jake explained, "A new agent with good moral fiber. But back to your question – I am here because of the Rouge Agents, which I am sure that Agent Reed has explained to you."

"She has," Both men looked at the other with wondering. Erik wondered if he should trust Jake. Jake wondered what the reason was that Rebecca remained with Erik when he obviously no longer needed her help.

"Well," Jake began after a long silence, "I was a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand to Erik. Erik accepted his hand and Jake gave a firm and warm handshake. Jake quickly left the room and Erik was left alone to contemplate the new finds about Rebecca.

◊

"This is more serious then I thought." Sophia said after she heard about the arrival of Jake.

"About the Rouge Agents you mean," Rebecca placed her script and production notes on the table between them.

"There are already several agents in this time period before the Doctor came." Sophia explained.

"Maybe it's to catch Ambrose," Rebecca suggested, "He was the hardest to catch out of all the Rouge Agents." She was forcing herself to remember a painful part of her past. "Any luck with those rumors?"

"Some, I was able to make some progress." Sophia stretched out her tied body. "I miss cars."

◊

The dancers were well pleased with the new dance mistress. Mme Giry was hard and strict but the girls loved her to death and her daughter, Meg was welcome warmly into the group.

One could often find Meg and Jessica in each other's company with much laughs and giggles. Meg also filled in for Jessica until she could dance again.

Erik had no fears of Mme Giry recognizing him. But Rebecca was not sure.

"Who knows," Rebecca was throwing darts in Erik's office to keep herself from being bored out of her mind, Erik still refused to allow her to do any form of work because of her health, "a shadow may fall on your face a particular way and snap" snapping her fingers "she recognizes you."

"All those people think I'm dead." Erik replied pulling out the darts out of the circular board.

"I thought phantoms didn't die." Rebecca commented.

"That phantom did." Erik responded throwing a dart dead center of the board.

"Nice shot," Rebecca began to slightly cough that soon progressed into coarse hacking.

"That doesn't sound good." Erik gently forced Rebecca into a nearby chair.

"I had asthma when I was younger," she explained after her coughing ceased, "I guess it's coming back."

Erik handed her a glass of water and she quickly downed the liquid.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked as he took the glass from Rebecca.

"I don't know." She rubbed her head in hoped to release the tension that was growing. "I've been having these painful vis–" Rebecca suddenly stopped.

"Visions?" Erik completed the word he thought Rebecca had started to say.

"No," she said firmly, "headaches."


	31. Stories of a Good Friend

"Visions?" Jake thought over Erik's question. They were sitting in a street side café drinking coffee. "I've never heard of Rebecca having visions, but I wouldn't be surprised."

"But why would she wish to keep them a secret, especially from you." Erik thought it strange that Rebecca would keep an ability from a close friend.

"Visions are an if-y ability," Jake explained, "Most times they're just very vided dreams. I can only think of one agent who actually had visions, but that was over twenty years ago my time." Jake added cream and sugar to his coffee.

"So Rebecca is not sure if she having visions or just dreams." Erik theorized.

"Oh I am sure she knows what she's experiencing," Jake sipped his coffee, leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes, "My uncle, our superior, most likely wanted to keep it quite until _he_ was certain she was having visions."

Erik had a few sips of coffee left in his cup and he took each one slowly.

"What are your feelings towards Rebecca?" Jake suddenly asked with his eyes still closed.

"She's a good friend–"

"She's that to everyone," Jake interrupted Erik, "What is she to you?" Erik looked dumfounded at the doctor. "It's hard to hid things from an empath."

"Then why bother asking if you already know?" Erik asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Because your mind is full of confusion and its giving me a headache," Jake poured more coffee into his cup to warm his drink. "I don't get clear readings from a confused person and as a telepath you should realize that you project your thoughts and feelings more easily then others so that every empath and telepath with in five miles can sense them." Erik looked at the friend of his assistant with much curiosity.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Erik asked.

"Every kind you can think of," Jake said smiling behind his cup, "and then some." Jake looked at Erik waiting for him to answer his earlier question. "Well?"

"I find her a very amenable person, she is thoughtful and kind," Erik explained.

"Dear Lord this is going to take all day," Jake mumbled half to himself, "Every person who knows her says exactly that. Again, what are _your_ feelings towards Becky?"

"What do you want me to say?" Erik asked somewhat exasperated. "That I care quite deeply for her?" He raised his voice a little as to cause other people is the street side café to look to the two men's direction.

"Well, it's a start," Jake remarked with a triumphant half smile on his face. "Well, I have to get back to the office." He said glancing at his pocket watch.

"Why are you so concerned with how I feel about her?" Erik asked as they were walking back to Jake's office.

"Rebecca is like a dear sister to me," Jake explained, "And I am a very protective brother, if not overly protective sometimes."

"How overly protective?" Erik asked in jest.

"Enough to annoy her greatly." Jake relied with a smile. They reached Jake office and Jake paused in front of the door. "I should like to note that the version of Rebecca's story that Agent Reed told you is just the official story."

"What do you mean by 'official story'?" Erik asked.

"Rebecca Sheen and Ambrose Johnson were never engaged." And with that, Jake went into his office.

†

Erik returned to the theatre and found Rebecca in his office reading over a book. She was still paler then usual but no longer looked sickly. He observed her for a few moments without saying anything.

"Something wrong Erik?" Rebecca asked. She put her book down.

"If I may ask…"

"You want to know the unofficial story of my dealings with Ambrose Johnson." Rebecca said looking at Erik with a sad peaceful face.

"If you don't mind." Erik said sitting across Rebecca.

"Well, it's really quite simple. Johnson announced an engagement with me when neither I nor my parents gave consent. You have to understand that I am the first Agent to have parents who were Agents. I have an older brother and sister who possess the same abilities as I do, but they didn't join the Agency.

"Johnson wanted to control me – he knew the exact extent of what I was capable of doing. He made a claim on me to keep others away. It was funny, at the time I was thinking about joining a nunnery and most of my close friends knew this. You can imagine the shock that they receive when they heard of my supposed engagement. I was away on an assignment and was completely obvious to it until my brother called me to ask what on earth was I thinking of.

"I was infuriated. As soon as got back I went straight to Johnson and told him, in front of a crowd mind you, that I would never marry him and told him to stop saying we were engaged." Rebecca paused and swallowed trying to get the next words out of her throat. "About two months later my parents were dead."

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Erik could think to say to Rebecca.

"Please," she said taking his hands, "don't be."

"You have a brother and sister?" Erik asked desperately trying to change the subject after a long painful silence.

"Yes," a small smile lit up Rebecca's face, "Peter and Philomena are their names."

"Twins?" Erik remarked on the same letter of the names and wanting to continue the subject since it made Rebecca smile.

"No, there are about a year and a half between them." Rebecca smiled. A year ago Rebecca could not even imagine telling Erik anything about her family, but now he was like a dear, close friend to her. "Peter's the oldest and is always the gentleman, and Philly, well she is the one with a logical mind, but an artistic soul."

"And you?"

"Oh I was the silly youngest child; I was the one always getting into things and making messes." Rebecca explained in a laugh. "I'm now a much tamer version of myself."

"Oh really," Erik said through a half smile. "How tame?" Rebecca gave Erik a playful glare to which Erik laughed.

"Let's just say that I did a lot of growing up," she looked off distantly in no direction in particular, "My sister said that I almost forced myself to grow up after my parents were killed."

Erik could relate to the last remark. He never had a childhood so to speak and was forced to into the responsibilities of an adult at an early age.

"The owners come tomorrow," Rebecca suddenly said changing the subject. "Ready?"

"I am at the point of 'let's just get it over with'" Erik said getting up. "Come on, we have a few last minute things to deal with." Rebecca smiled at Erik. She could not describe how proud of how far Erik had come; from the bitter Phantom to Erik Martin, theatre director.


	32. How Sweet

"It's fine!" Erik protested as Rebecca was fiddling with his tie.

"It's lopsided," She said calmly as she finished tying the tie. "There, much better."

'It was just as fine before." Erik looked at himself in a full length mirror to double check his appearance. "And I think you're fussing over nothing."

"First impression are very important," Rebecca said smoothing out Erik's jacket at his shoulders, "And there are no do over's with those."

"You know by all rights I should fuss over the way you look when the owners come." Erik observed that Rebecca did not dress with as much concern as she had Erik do. It was not to say that Rebecca had dressed poorly or messy, she was dressed very well and neat just not to the same degree as Erik.

"You are the director, I'm just the assistant," She pointed out as she grabbed her coat on the way out the door of their flat.

†

At the theatre, everyone was working diligently, on edge waiting for the owners to come. Erik treated the day like any other and Rebecca was working full force since Erik had finally allowed her to work after her strange illness.

"How's your foot Jessica?" Rebecca asked the sideline dancer sitting next to her for a moment's rest.

"Better," Jessica said, "I just wish I could dance opening night."

"There will be other opening nights that you will do," Rebecca reminded her, "Your duty right now is to rest that sprain so you can dance soon."

"I know it's just annoying." Jessica said followed by a heavy sigh. "I received a letter from my mother today." She added calmly.

"Really, what did she say?" Rebecca asked. Jessica rarely spoke of her letters from home. They were a personal thing between her and her family.

"Well, for starters, my mother thinks I should stop living this silly dream, come back to reality and marry some prominent man of good stature." Jessica's voice was steady and unwavering when she spoke but it was clear that she was very upset about the letter.

"Really, I thought your parents approved of your occupation." Rebecca remarked forming a quizzical look on her face.

"My father does completely; he knows I am capable of making my own decisions. But my mother," she paused and looked for the right words to say. "My mother has always been uncertain about me being a dancer. She thought it was a passing fancy that I would grow tired of. But I haven't and my mother's worried that I won't be able to support myself."

"Well that sounds normal," Rebecca said after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked gazing at her friend.

"Every mother in the world is going to fret and worry about their daughters." Rebecca explained. "And your mother, as I understand it, is from upper society a place where women simply marry and have a family. She just wants the best for you." She gently put a hand on Jessica's shoulder for some comfort.

"How did your mother act when you told her you were a director's assistant?" Jessica asked after a moment's contemplation.

"When I told my mother," Rebecca began being very careful with her words, "about my job, she simply said 'Be safe, careful, faithful, and you are always welcomed home when you need a rest.'" Jessica looked at Rebecca who gave her a warm smile. "I think that maybe you should visit your family back in Paris for a bit."

"Now?" Jessica asked unsure.

"What better time then the present!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"But I can't leave my responsibilities without a moments notice! I—"

"You are now officially on health leave." Rebecca interjected cutting off Jessica. "How long do you need?"

Jessica seeing no way to change the mind of Rebecca said with a heavy sigh, "A week maybe."

"I'll give you two." Rebecca took out her notepad to make note.

"Two!" Jessica replied with surprise, "Two for a sprain?" she asked in disbelief.

"For a sprain and other personal matters which calls for your immediate attention." Rebecca said without looking up from her notepad scribbling a few notes.

"Are you allowed to do this?" Jessica thought that maybe that Rebecca was reaching beyond her authority.

"Yes," Rebecca looking back at Jessica, "I'm simply looking at the well being of the theatre as a whole and it that means that I have to give leave for personal matters then so be it." Rebecca stood up to join Daquin who just enter auditorium. "Besides, how can you dance light on your feet when something so heavy weighs on your soul?"

Rebecca looked back towards the stunned dancer and gave her a smile. "Just tell me when you are ready to leave and I'll help. Daquin!" she shouted to the manager walking towards him.

Jessica began think about what had just transpired. She was excited of course to see her family, but she could not believe how readily Rebecca was to give her leave to do so.

"That was sweet." A voice behind Jessica said. She turned around to see Amilius standing there, arms crossed, leaning against the wall with his flirtation grin on.

"Can I help you Amilius?" Jessica said exasperated for her train of thought being broken. He walked right to where she was sitting but did not sit down

"No, no I was just observing the great kindness of Mlle Bushee," Jessica could not help but hear sarcasm thickly coating his words. She looked at Amilius' face and was shocked to see a darken look in his eyes as he watched Rebecca talking to Daquin. When Amilius noticed Jessica observing him, his eyes suddenly brighten to their usual gaiety and flirtatiousness and gave a smile to match. Jessica did her best to show that she did not see anything unusual in his face unsure of her success at it.

"We're very lucky to have such a kind woman and a kind director at this theatre." Jessica said simply restating what many others had said before.

"I know," Amilius said, "there are very few women like Rebecca Bushee." His tone with the last statement was hard to tell if he just was agreeing with Jessica or something else. "Well I must be off and readjust some lights. Have fun in Paris!" he called back as he left.

Jessica had never felt uncomfortable around Amilius; he was one of those men that girls would be around just to hear a funny story. But now Jessica felt a sudden chill that left a knot in her gut making her feel sick. She wondered if she really did see a shadow in Amilius' eyes or was it just a trick of the light. She crossed herself shaking off that horrible feeling from her body. She would go to Paris and talk with her mother, but she would not use to whole two weeks for she was now concerned about what was wrong with Amilius.


End file.
